Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor? Niemals! Oder doch?
by Buecher-FFwurm
Summary: Was passiert wenn Draco Malfoy von dem Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt wird und nicht nach Slytherin? Richtig, sein schlimmster Albtraum würde wahr! Oder könnte das Ganze doch etwas Positives haben? Warum ist Draco überhaupt in das Haus der Löwen gekommen?
1. Auf nach Hogwarts

Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor

**Titel: **Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor? - Niemals! - Oder doch?

**Autor: **Buecher-FFwurm

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/? Entweder Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger

Ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben was euch lieber wäre… ich bin noch ziemlich unentschlossen…

**Raiting:** erstmal K; später vielleicht T

**Kapitel 1 **

**Auf nach Hogwarts**

Draco stand mit seien Eltern und min. 5 Koffern in der großen Empfangshalle des malfoischen Manors und wartete darauf mit seinem Vater zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu apparieren um sein 1. Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, anzutreten.

„Mach mir keine Schande, Sohn. Du hast einen Ruf zu vertreten. Das weißt du. Also benimm dich anständig." Sagte gerade Lucius.

Draco wusste was das hieß. Sein Vater hatte es ihm in den letzten 11 Jahren nur allzu deutlich gemacht. Und zwar mit allen möglichen Mitteln, bis Draco es verstanden zu haben schien. Der Cruciatus war da noch ein nettes Mittel.

Nun in Hogwarts sollte er eine eiskalte, gefühlslose Maske aufsetzten, wie ein King herum stolzieren und Muggelgeborene wie den letzten Dreck behandeln.

Draco seufzte leise: „Ja Vater." Eine Maske also. Ja, eine Maske würde er brauchen, und zwar eine gute.

Narcissa Malfoy trat auf ihren Sohn zu, zog ihn in ihre Arme und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Du schaffst das Draco, da bin ich mir sicher."

Draco drückte seine Mutter fest an sich. Sie wusste, dass er irgendwann begonnen hatte seinem Vater einfach zu zustimmen, obwohl er nicht einer Meinung mit ihm war.

Ja, Draco Malfoy war nicht so der perfekte Sohn, den Lucius zu haben glaubte. Draco löste sich von Narcissa und trat auf seinen Vater zu. Lucius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und disapparierte.

Leicht schwindelig kam Draco auf dem Bahnsteig auf. Mit fasziniert glitzernden Augen sah er sich um.

„Wir sehen uns, Sohn. Grüß Severus von mir." Draco nickte abwesend und bekam nur am Rande mit wie sein Vater disapparierte. Staunend ging er auf die große Dampflok zu. Natürlich war mit seinen Eltern schon in der Winkelgasse gewesen und hatte so schon viele Hexen und Zauberer an einem Ort gesehen, aber dieses Feeling und diese Stimmung überwältigten ihn doch.

In diesem Moment hörte er eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. Als er sich umsah, sah er drei Kinder auf ihn zukommen. Zwei große, dicke Jungen und ein pummeliges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und kalten Augen. Die Drei waren ihm sofort unsympathisch, doch er erinnerte sich, dass sein Vater von ihnen erzählt hatte.

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle und Pansy Parkinson, so waren ihre Namen, erinnerte er sich jetzt wieder.

Innerlich seufzend, setzte er seine eiskalte Maske wieder auf. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, dass diese Drei seinem Vater berichteten, dass er Gefühle zeigte.

„Hallo", sagte er kalt und kurz angebunden.

„Hallo Draco", hauchte diese Parkinson. Uah! Draco warf ihr einen abwertenden Blick zu und stolzierte davon.

„Warte Draco, wir können uns zusammen ein Abteil suchen." Draco stöhnte innerlich laut auf. Den ganzen Tag, sollte er dieses ‚Pack' ertragen? Aber er konnte auch nicht alleine losgehen, oder? Verzweifelt überlegte Draco ob sein Vater es gutheißen würde, wenn er nicht allzu viel Zeit mit seinen gekauften ‚Freunden' verbrachte. Bestimmt!, entschied er kurzer Hand und antwortete Parkinson ohne sich umzudrehen:

„Sucht euch ein Abteil, ich komme später zu euch." Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht widersprechen würden und es würde auch keiner wagen zu fragen, wo er denn noch hinwolle.

Zufrieden stieg Draco in den Zug und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Abteil.

* * *

Harry setzte sich, nach dem die rothaarigen Weasley-Zwillinge verschwunden waren, in ein Abteil und beobachtete hinter einem Vorhang halb verborgen die große rothaarige Familie.

Er war so aufgeregt. Zum ersten Mal sah er gleichaltrige Zaubererkinder, hatte sogar schon mit ein paar gesprochen. Alles war so neu, er hatte in der Winkelgasse schließlich nur mit Hagrid und den Ladenverkäufern geredet.

Ob die anderen Kinder ihn überhaupt mochten? Was hatten sie für Hobbys? Bestimmt waren es ganz andere Sachen, als Harry mochte! Dabei hatte er gar nicht viel bei den Dursleys machen können. Trotzdem…

Auf einmal war Harry sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, von den Dursleys wegzugehen. Warum war er eigentlich so sicher gewesen, dass es besser würde? Bestimmt wollte gar niemand mit ihm befreundet sein. Bei den Dursleys war es schließlich genauso.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein blondhaariger Junge, in seinem Alter, die Abteiltür aufschob und zögernd herein kam.

* * *

Draco war schon an vielen Abteilen vorbei gegangen, in denen Schüler saßen und sich bereits angeregt unterhielten, als er zu einem Abteil kam, in dem ein Junge mit schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren saß, er wohl auch ein neuer Erstklässler war und genauso einsam aussah, wie Draco sich fühlte.

Kurz entschlossen schob Draco die Tür auf. Der Junge drehte überrascht den Kopf und sah ihn schüchtern, aber neugierig an.

Dracos Selbstsichere Art war auf einen Schlag dahin. Selbst seine eisige Maske bröckelte, bis nur noch eine lächerlich dünne Haut übrig war, als ihm klar wurde, dass das hier wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance war einen Freund zu finden, der nicht von seinem Vater ausgesucht worden war.

Zögernd trat er ins Abteil.

Der Junge schien seine Nervosität zu bemerken, denn obwohl er selber aufgeregt aussah, sagte er freundlich:

„Setzt dich doch."

Draco nickte und wollte seinen Koffer in der Ablage über ihm verstauen. Doch er konnte den schweren Schrankkoffer kaum vom Boden heben.

Der Junge sprang fast im selben Moment auf, als der blöde Koffer Draco zum dritten Mal auf die Füße fiel.

„Komm, ich helfe dir!" Gemeinsam wuchteten sie das schwere Stück auf die Gepäckablage. Schnaufend bedankte sich Draco. Er konnte es immer noch nicht recht fassen. Die Hilfsbereitschaft des Jungen hatte ihm für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen. Seine angeblichen ‚Freunde' wären nie freiwillig aufgestanden um ihm zu helfen. Dazu hätte es schon eines Befehls bedurft.

„Ach, das war doch kein Problem", antwortete der Junge, „Mir hat vorhin auch jemand geholfen. Die Dinger sind aber auch verdammt schwer." Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen.

Jetzt hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Draco wäre die Kinnlade runter geklappt. Er wies den Dank auch noch ab?? Auch das würde es in Slytherin, wo er sicherlich hinkommen würde, schließlich waren alle Malfoys in Slytherin gewesen, nicht geben. Die würden sich in einem Dank sonnen. Ach quatsch, berichtigte sich Draco, in Slytherin gab es gar keine Dankbarkeit. Draco seufzte tief. Verdammt, er hasste diese blöde Malfoyfamilien-Ehre!

Der Junge sah ihn bei seinem Seufzer erstaunt an. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

Mitgefühl! Noch ein unbekanntes Gefühl. Jedenfalls es von einem anderen zu erfahren.

Draco schaute den Jungen aufmerksam an. Wer war er? Sollte er ihm von seinem Problem erzählen? Konnte er ihm vertrauen? Draco schnaubte in Gedanken. Schon rein aus Prinzip wollte er das. Damit er sich seinem Vater widersetzte. Vertrauen gehörte schließlich ebenfalls nicht zu dem Gefühlswortschatz seines Vaters dazu. Und Draco wollte nicht so kalt werden wie sein Vater… Er musste dem Jungen ja nicht gleich alles erzählen.

„Ach, kennst du die 4 Hogwartshäuser?" Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, als der Junge den Kopf schüttelte. Er stammte ganz offensichtlich aus einer Muggelfamilie. Erstaunlicherweise freute Draco das. Er verstieß schon wieder gegen eine von Lucius' Regeln und wenn er wirklich eine Freundschaft mit dem Jungen aufbauen wollte, so war es bestimmt besser, wenn dieser nichts von dem Malfoischen Familienstolz wusste.

„Also in Hogwarts werden die Schüler auf 4 Häuser aufgeteilt. Jedes ‚Haus' hat einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum und eigene Schlafsäle. Du hast zusammen mit deinem Haus Unterricht. Außerdem kannst du Punkte für dein Haus sammeln. Die 4 Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Sie sind nach den 4 Zauberern benannt, die Hogwarts gegründet haben!" Draco zögerte jetzt doch. Sollte er dem Jungen wirklich erzählen was ihn bedrückte? Er wusste ja noch nicht mal, wie er hieß.

„… welches Haus kommt?" Die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Jungens ließ Draco aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Doch offensichtlich hatte er nur die Hälfte der Frage mitbekommen.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?", Mein Gott, er hatte sich ENTSCHULDIGT!!

„Wie wird denn entschieden, wer in welches Haus kommt?"

„Ach so, also nachher gibt es eine Auswahlzeremonie. Da wird dann entschieden, wer wohin kommt. Es gibt einen alten Spruch, der sehr gut beschreibt, welches Haus welche Eigenschaften hat. ‚In Gryffindor regieren Tapferkeit und Mut. In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu, man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu. Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise, dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise. In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.' Und was glaubst du nun wohin du kommst?"

Der Junge hob ratlos die Schultern. „Und du?"

Draco schluckte. Was sollte er sagen? Wahrheit oder Lüge? Mit einer Lüge würde er sich so verhalten, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte. Doch eigentlich wollte er dem Jungen die Wahrheit sagen…

„Nun, weißt du, alle aus meiner Familie waren in Slytherin! List und Tücke scheinen ihre Stärke zu sein! Doch ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich auch in dieses Haus komme. Eigentlich bin ich anders als sie. Ich verhalte mich ganz anders und habe andere Einstellungen den anderen Menschen gegenüber… Sag mal, wie heißt du eigentlich?" Draco fiel plötzlich ein, dass er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Junge hieß. Allerdings war diese Frage auch eine Ablenkung von seinem Geständnis gewesen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob jetzt überrascht und entschuldigend die Augenbrauen. „Du hast Recht. Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Also, ich bin Harry."

Draco erstarrte. Harry? Harry…Potter?? Er hatte zwar seinen Nachnamen nicht genannt, aber… Draco musterte ihn jetzt eindringlicher. Schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare, grüne Augen… Ob auf seiner Stirn auch die Narbe prangte, oder hatte Draco sich vertan und der Junge war nur irgendein Harry?

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass es egal war. Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob er sich gerade mit den berühmten Harry Potter angefreundet hatte, oder nicht. Er wollte nur einen Freund und den hatte er in Harry wohl gefunden. Deshalb ließ er seinen Nachnamen jetzt auch weg: „Ich heiße Draco!"

Sie lächelten sich zu und das Eis war gebrochen.

„Jetzt erzähl mal was von dir", forderte Draco Harry auf, „Woher kommst du? Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, richtig? Wie hast du von den Zauberern erfahren? Wie haben deine El…", Draco stockte. Er war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass er Harry POTTER gegenüber saß und deshalb wäre es wohl ziemlich taktlos von seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Hastig verbesserte er sich, „…Wie hat deine Familie darauf reagiert." Draco sah jetzt jedoch erstaunt, dass der Junge sich verschloss, als habe er Angst, dass seine Erzählungen ihre bis jetzt wacklige Freundschaft zum Einsturz bringen würde.

„Ich… also, meine Eltern sind kurz nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Daraufhin wurde ich zu meinen Verwandten gebracht. Nur… nur die mochten mich nicht so besonders. Sie…sie hielten mich für einen Freak, weil…weil ich ein Zauberer bin. Sie wussten es 10 ganze Jahre lang und haben mit nie etwas erzählt. Erst als ich meinen Brief erhalten hatte, wusste ich, dass auch meine Eltern Zauberer waren." Harry brach ab und senkte den Blick.

Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er meinte Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern zu sehen. Er zögerte noch kurz, dann stand er auf, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Draco hatte ja selber keine leichte Kindheit gehabt, doch sein Vater hatte ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben Überflüssig zu sein. Er hatte ihn sehr streng und mit grausamen Methoden erzogen, doch Draco wurde immer klar gemacht, dass es gut war so zu sein, wie er war. So lange jedenfalls, wie er den Vorstellungen seines Vaters entsprach. Harry jedoch war von klein auf damit aufgewachsen, etwas abnormales zu sein. Draco schauderte. Das musste schrecklich sein.

Und wieder einmal wurde er bestätigt, dass sein Vater nicht immer, fast nie Recht hatte. Harry Potter war nicht so schlimm wie sein Vater es ihm immer wieder vorgebetet hatte, er war sogar sehr nett und er hatte eine noch schlimmere Kindheit gehabt, als Draco.

Schließlich lösten die Beiden sich wieder, und Draco kehrte auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Danke", schniefte Harry. Draco lächelte nachsichtig.

„Kein Problem. Ich weiß, dass es gut tut, sich die Sorgen mal von der Seele zu reden. Ich wurde von meinem Vater sehr… streng ‚erzogen'. Da war ich immer froh wenn meine Mutter wusste, wie ich mich fühlte." Harry sah ihn neugierig an, doch Draco gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Harry akzeptierte dies und versuchte das Gespräch auf erfreulichere Themen zu lenken indem er fragte:

„Erzähl mal. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über die Zaubererwelt. Das ist alles so neu und aufregend." Draco lachte und legte dann los. Er erzählte von Quidditsch, das war immer das erste Thema, dass ihm einfiel und er war so begeistert, dass er Harry schnell ansteckte und der ihm mit vor Aufregung glänzenden Augen lauschte.

Draco war gerade dabei über die verschiedenen Spielweisen eines Suchers zu schwärmen, als die Abteiltür aufging und ein rothaariger Junge das Abteil betrat. Draco erkannte sofort, dass das ein Weasley war. Seine aufgeregte, stürmische Verschwand sofort und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die übliche kalte Maske auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Harry, der zu dem Weasley sah, bekam davon zum Glück nichts mit.

Draco sah erst jetzt, dass der rothaarige Sprössling Harry mit einem Blick musterte, der klar machte, dass mit voller Absicht in dieses Abteil gekommen war, da Harry POTTER hier drin saß. Er musterte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit einer solchen Neugier, das etwas anderes vollkommen auszuschließen war. Draco konnte sich nur schwer ein Schnauben verkneifen. Doch dann überlegte er, ob er selbst nicht vielleicht sogar ähnlich reagiert hätte, wenn er von vorneherein gewusst hätte, dass Harry POTTER hier drin saß. Verärgert musste er sich eingestehen, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich war. Und außerdem musste er sich jetzt auch noch eingestehen, dass Weasleys Interesse ihn deshalb so sehr nervte, weil er Angst hatte, dass der Rothaarige ihm die Freundschaft zu Harry streitig machen könnte. Plötzlich hatte Draco Angst, dass der fremde Junge Harry erzählen könnte, aus was für einer Familie Draco stammte. Zwar hatte er Harry erzählt, dass er anders war, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte Weasley ihn. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

„MALFOY!" schnappte er entrüstet. Draco sagte nichts, sondern blickte ihn nur an. Er hoffte seine Miene möglichst neutral. ER wollte sich hinterher nicht nachsagen lassen, er habe Vorurteile.

Harry sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Oh…ihr kennt euch schon. Also, das ist Draco, ich bin Harry und du bist…?" Harry versuchte wohl etwas die Spannung raus zu nehmen, obwohl ganz offensichtlich nicht genau wusste, was das Problem war. Seine Rechnung ging auf. Ron wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

„Ron Weasley. Du bist wirklich Harry Potter, oder?" Dong! Oh man, nur ein Weasley konnte so ein Hornochse sein. Es war doch offensichtlich, wenn Harry seinen Nachnamen nicht nannte, dass er dann nicht diese Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Trotzdem lies er sich kaum etwas anmerken und antwortete:

„Genau der bin ich. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" Das war wohl noch nicht mal eine Lüge, auch wenn er nicht so begeistert zu sein schien, dass Ron ihn gleich nach seiner Berühmtheit gefragt hatte. Ron lächelte ihm zu und erzählte dann begeistert, dass sie sich doch gerade auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hatten. Seine Mutter hatte Harry wohl gezeigt wie man durch die Absperrung kam. Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann hellte sich seine Miene auf.

„Stimmt! Du hast Recht. Ich hab dich eben gar nicht erkannt, aber ich hab vorhin so viele Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen, da hab dich nicht gleich einordnen können. Entschuldige." Er lächelte Ron freundlich an, um seinen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Draco kam sich inzwischen etwas überflüssig vor, doch Harry sprach ihn in diesem Moment an:

„Weißt du, Rons Mum hat mir vorhin gezeigt, wie ich durch die Absperrung komme. Für mich ist ja alles so neu und aufregend. Du kennst bestimmt vieles schon…" Draco war sehr dankbar, dass Harry ihn mit in das Gespräch einbezog.

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Vorhin auf dem Bahnhof da ha…" Doch Ron unterbrach ihn grob:

„Pah! Ein Malfoy, der von Gefühlen spricht. Das ich nicht lache. Was gibst du dich eigentlich mit uns ab?"

Tief durch atmen, nicht die Nerven verlieren…das betete sich Draco in Gedanken immer wieder vor.

„Weißt du, ich dachte immer man sieht sich die Menschen erst einmal an, bevor man über sie urteilt. Genau das ist es doch, was man meiner Familie immer vorwirft. Und außerdem kann ich doch selber entscheiden mit wem ich mich anfreunde", schoss Draco mit ruhiger Stimme zurück.

„_Anfreunden_?? Ihr Malfoys kennt doch keine Freundschaft. Du willst dich doch nur an Harry ranmachen, damit du berühmt wirst. Harry du wirst sehen, bei der ersten Gelegenheit nutzt er dich schamlos aus!" Das ging Harry nun doch ein wenig zu weit. Er versuchte zwar genau wie Draco ruhig zu bleiben, doch mit merklich schärferem Ton sagte er:

„Also, ich denke nicht das Draco das tun wird. Er ist nicht so wie der Rest seiner Familie! Ich weiß zwar nicht wie sein Vater sich benimmt, Dracos benehmen vorhin fand ich nicht schlimm. Und ich muss ihm Recht geben, Ron. Man sollte sich die Menschen erst mal ansehen bevor man über sie urteilt."

„Außerdem", knüpfte Draco an, „will ich nicht mit meinem Vater über einen Kamm geschert werden, verstanden!"

Ron sah skeptisch zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her. Er konnte wohl immer noch nicht so ganz begreifen, dass Harry POTTER sich mit Draco MALFOY abgab. Doch offensichtlich hatte er begriffen, dass Harry und Draco schon eine Freundschaft aufgebaut hatten, bevor er sich dazwischen drängen konnte.

Schließlich akzeptierte der Rotschopf es einfach und ließ sich auf einen Sitz plumpsen. Harry nahm dies zufrieden zur Kenntnis und widmete sich wieder Draco um ihn aufzufordern mit seiner Quidditsch-Erzählungen fortzufahren, bei denen Ron sie ja unterbrochen hatte.

Also erklärte weiter und wurde nach einigen Minuten, in denen Ron ihn überrascht angestarrt hatte, da er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, dass Draco sich so für etwas begeistern konnte, von eben jenem freudig unterstützt.

Und so kam es, dass für Draco die Zugfahrt wie im Flug verging und er im zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben einen, wenn nicht sogar zwei – Ron konnte er noch nicht ganz einschätzen – Freunde gefunden hatte. Als der Zug schließlich langsamer wurde, blickte Draco überrascht auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen war. Rasch holten Harry und Ron ihre Umhänge aus ihren Koffern, Draco hatte seinen schon an, und die Drei traten auf den Gang, wo sich schon zahlreiche Schüler tummelten.

Der Zug bremste und die Schüler strömten auf den Bahnhof. Draco sog die warme Sommerabendluft ein und blickte sich neugierig um. Nach den Erzählungen seines Vaters war das hier der Bahnhof von Hogsmead.

Plötzlich zuckte Draco zusammen. Eine tiefe, dröhnende Stimme hatte die Erstklässler aufgefordert sich von der Schülergruppe abzusondern und als Draco sich umdrehte stand er vor einem… Riesen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es kein Riese war, die waren viel größer, doch der Mann mit dem dichten, buschigen Bart war trotzdem extrem groß. Er war auch nicht der einzige der etwas erschrocken nach oben blickte, doch auf einmal hörte er die Stimme Harrys:

„Hagrid! Wie schön dich zu sehen. Weißt du was? Meine Verwandten fahren heute nach London, in ein Krankenhaus, wegen Dudley!" Er zwinkerte dem Riesen verschwörerisch zu und grinste. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Harry große Freunde. Draco grinste über seinen Gedankengang.

Als alle Erstklässler sich um Hagrid versammelt hatten, marschierte die Gruppe hinter Hagrid her, der sie über einen kleinen, dunklen Pfad führte. Draco stockte der Atem als sie über eine kleine Kuppe kamen und vor ihnen ein, ja Draco wusste es nicht anders zu betiteln, ein Märchenschloss sich erhob. Das riesige Schloss hatte zahlreiche Türme, Erker und Höfe, soweit konnte Draco von hier aus ausmachen. Viele Fenster waren hell beleuchtet und das Licht spiegelte sich in dem großen See, an dessen Ufern das Schloss stand. Stumm vor staunen starte auf das wunderschöne Schauspiel. Hinter sich hörte er immer wieder Ohs und Ahs.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" hörte er plötzlich Harrys Stimme neben sich. Stumm nickte er.

Hagrid lies ihnen ein paar Minuten um das Ganze sich in Ruhe anzusehen, dann scheuchte er sie den Abhang hinunter, auf den See zu, an dessen Ufer viele kleine Boote lagen, in die sie jetzt stiegen. Harry, Draco, Ron und jemand viertes, den Draco nicht richtig wahrnahm, da er immer noch wie verzaubert war, saßen in einem Boot, welches sich mit einem Mal von Zauberhand in Bewegung setzte.

Sie fuhren über den See auf das Märchenschloss zu.

Schließlich stupste die Flotte sachte ans andere Ufer und Hagrid führte sie hoch zum Schlossportal. Als Draco durch die großen Tor trat war er mit einem Male wieder genauso aufgeregt, wie am Morgen. Hogwarts verzauberte jeden, der es betrat mit seiner Märchenhaften Stimmung. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass es vielen so ging wie ihm. Der ein oder andere starrte mit verklärtem Gesicht durch die Gegend.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts. In Kürze werden Sie durch diese Türen treten und ihrem Haus zugeteilt werden." Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als eine strenge Stimme sein Ohr erreichte. Eine Lehrerin mit Dutt, Spitzhut und strengem Blick stand vor der kleinen Gruppe am Fuße einer breiten Steintreppe, die offensichtlich in die oberen Geschosse führte und deutete auf eine große Flügeltür.

Die Auswahl… Draco bekam es jetzt mit der Angst zu tun. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Abend in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Er war nicht wie der Rest seiner Familie, aber er wusste, er würde umgebracht werden, wenn er nicht nach Slytherin kam. Was sollte er bloß tun? Sein Vater hatte ihm nie erzählt wie die Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt wurden, da er nicht gedacht hatte, dass Draco womöglich nicht in das Haus seiner Familie kommen würde. Draco überlegte. Vielleicht konnte er ja die Wahl irgendwie manipulieren.

Während der Junge so seinen Gedanken nachhing bekam er überhaupt nicht mit, dass er und seine Mitschüler in eine kleine Kammer gescheucht wurden und dann, kurze Zeit später, von der strengen Lehrerin, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hatte, auf die große Flügeltür zugeführt wurden. Erst als die Flügel sich öffneten, ein Schwall orangeroten Lichtes sich auf die Steinfliesen ergoss und aufgeregtes Geplapper von Hunderten von Schülern erklang, hob Draco den Kopf und sein Herz fing an wie verrückt zu klopfen. Jetzt ging es los. Sein Schicksal sollte sich also entscheiden.

Die Schüler verstummten, als die kleine Gruppe durch die Tischreihen ging, auf einen Stuhl mit einem zerschlissenen Hut zu. Draco hatte noch nie einen so bemitleidenswerten Hut gesehen und eben jener Hut begann auf einmal zu SINGEN. Ja, er sang von den Häuser und über die Auswahl und endlich begriff Draco, dass er nur den Hut aufsetzten musste. Mehr nicht! Na, das würde wohl nicht so schwer werden, den Hut zu überzeugen, dass er nach Slytherin musste. Warum machte er sich eigentlich solche Gedanken? Seine Familie war seit Jahrhunderten in Slytherin. Warum sollte er also eine Ausnahme machen?

Professor McGonagall hob jetzt eine List und rief die erste Schülerin auf: „Abbott, Hannah"

Ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen stolperte nach vorne, setzte sich den Hut auf und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. 10 Sekunden später verkündete der Hut laut und deutlich „Hufflepuff!". Daraufhin begann der Tisch ganz Rechts laut zu jubeln. Auf die darauf folgenden Namen achtete Draco nicht. Seine Hände waren inzwischen so schwitzig, dass er nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte sie an seinem Umhang abzuwischen. Aber das sähe ja nicht gut aus, also ließ er es. Endlich verkündete McGonagall: „Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco schluckte. Er spürte noch Harrys geflüstertes ‚Viel Glück' und dessen Hand die ihm kurz die Schulter drückte, dann ging Draco mit langsamen Schritten, aber aufrecht gehend auf den Stuhl zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Severus sich ein Stück vorlehnte, dann rutschte ihm die Krempe des Hutes über die Augen.

„Ah", quäkte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „ein Malfoy. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass deine Eltern hier saßen. Doch ich erinnere mich genau, dass ich bei keinem von Beiden Schwierigkeiten hatte, mich zu entscheiden. Bei dir ist das schon Schwieriger. Ich sehe, du hast schon Freunde gefunden. Sehr schön, sehr schön. Du scheinst dich mit Harry Potter gut zu verstehen und auch sonst hast du eher andere Ansichten als deine Eltern."

„Nein", dachte Draco gequält, „schick mich nach Slytherin, bitte. Sie bringen mich sonst um. Bitte!"

„Meinst du?... Hm… ich weiß nicht. Nein, Slytherin ist eigentlich nicht das richtige Haus für dich. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Aber wenn du meinst, dass du dort besser aufgehoben bist… Moment mal, das glaubst du ja gar nicht. Du hast nur Angst was deine Eltern sagen werden. Hm… Aber wenn du so überzeugt bist, dann… NEIN!! Das kann ich nicht verantworten. Slytherin ist das schlechteste Haus in das ich dich stecken könnte. Nein, das kann ich nicht machen."

„Bitte. Bitte, ich flehe dich an. Schick mich in das Haus meiner Familie. Wenn nicht ist das mein Todesurteil."

„Ach, jetzt sei mal nicht so dramatisch. Du würdest in Slytherin zugrunde gehen. Denk nur an deine Kindheit. Nein, ich weiß etwas viel, viel Besseres für dich. Du wirst mir noch mal dafür danken…" Der Hut brummte zustimmend, dann rief er seine Wahl laut in die große Halle:

„GRYFFINDOR!!"

Draco schloss gequält die Augen, als er die Wahl des Hutes hörte. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Er war erledigt.

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!

Wie wär's mit einem Review? Das ist gerade am Anfang immer sehr ermutigend! Bitte °lieb guck°

LLG Buecher-FFwurm


	2. Ein Albtraum oder doch ein Traum?

Titel: Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor

**Titel: **Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor? – Niemals! – Oder doch?

**Autor**: Buecher-FFwurm

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/? Entweder Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger

Ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben was euch lieber wäre… ich bin noch ziemlich unentschlossen…

**Raiting:** erstmal K; später vielleicht T

**Inhalt:** Was passiert wenn Draco Malfoy von dem Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt wird und nicht nach Slytherin? Richtig, sein schlimmster Albtraum würde wahr! Oder könnte das Ganze doch etwas Positives haben? Warum ist Draco überhaupt in das Haus der Löwen gekommen?

Hey Leute…

Hier kommt also das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ach ja, ich hab euch ja mal gefragt, ob ihr lieber ein DM/HP oder DM/HG Pairing hättet. Hier die ersten Ergebnisse:

DM/HP:l

DM/HG:lll

Ich bin offen für weitere Vorschläge, also lasst mich eure Meinung wissen. :)

**Kapitel 2**

**Ein Albtraum oder doch ein Traum?**

Draco saß wie erstarrt auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl.

Gryffindor? Das war ja wohl nicht wahr. Das war alles nur ein ganz, ganz böser Albtraum. Sicher würde er gleich aufwachen und dann über diesen blöden Traum lachen. Bestimmt…

Vielleicht brachte es ja etwas wenn es sich in den Arm kniff… Ach hör auf, Draco. Du wirst dich doch nicht wie ein albernes Kleinkind benehmen!

Draco war so in seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass die gesamte Schüler- und Lehrerschaft Hogwarts ungläubig auf ihren Stühlen saß und den Malfoyerben anstarrte. Schließlich war es Albus Dumbledore der langsam an fing zu klatschen und sich mit einem Lächeln dachte, dass dieses Schuljahr in mehr als einem Grund interessant werden würde. Professor McGonagall schloss sich zögerlich Albus an und nach einem Augenblick war es… Harry der ebenfalls anfing zu klatschen.

Draco öffnete zaghaft die Augen, als er den Applaus hörte. Er blickte durch die Halle und sah in Gesichter, die genauso geschockt wirkten wie er sich fühlte. Er erblickte Professor Dumbledore, der ihm wohlwollend zulächelte und Harry…, der ebenfalls einer der wenigen war, der klatschte und Draco aufmunternd zuzwinkerte. Ron, neben dem Schwarzhaarigen, blickte Draco nur mit offenem Mund an.

Draco erhob sich ganz langsam und gab McGonagall den Hut zögernd zurück. Fast schien es, als wolle er sich den Hut erneut aufsetzten.

Inzwischen hatten sich noch andere Schüler dem Applaus angeschlossen und Draco konnte erkennen welches der Gryffindortisch war, denn dort war der wenige Applaus immer noch am Lautesten. Zögernd ging er auf den Tisch zu und ließ sich neben einen anderen Erstklässler fallen. Draco versuchte den anderen nicht in die Augen zu schauen, hatte er doch Angst dort Unverständnis und Verachtung zu finden. Doch ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren und braunen Augen sah ihn neugierig an.

„Hallo. Ich bin Hermine Granger. Schön, dass du auch nach Gryffindor gekommen bist. Aber erzähl mal: Warum waren denn die anderen so überrascht, dass du in dieses Haus gekommen bist?"

Draco sah sie überrascht an. Das wusste sie nicht?? Doch dann dämmerte ihm: Sie war eine Muggelgeborene, ein Schlammblut! Er zuckte innerlich zusammen. …Schlammblut… Sein Vater hatte ihm unter Schmerzen eingepresst, dass ein Umgang mit Schlammblütern nicht erwünscht war, sonst… Draco schluckte.

Er war immer noch wie betäubt. Was würde wohl sein Vater sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er nach Gryffindor, ausgerechnet nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Draco schnaubte. Natürlich würde sein Vater gar nichts sagen, sondern nur handeln. Obwohl… EIN Wort würde er mit Sicherheit sagen: _Crucio_!! Draco schauderte. Er war so gut wie tot. Wie sollte er das auch überleben. Noch nicht einmal seine Mutter konnte ihn vor dem Zorn seines Vaters schützen.

Plötzlich fiel Draco auf, dass er dem Mädchen immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Schnell und ganz leicht herablassend sagte er:

„Nun…da fragst du sie am Besten selber, nicht?!"

Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich. Doch bevor sie eine Antwort abgeben konnte fuhr McGonagall mit lauter Stimme fort und rief das pummelige Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren auf. Es setzte sich auf den Stuhl und nach nur 3 Sekunden verkündete der Haut laut, dass sie eine Slytherin war.

Mit verbittertem Gesichtsausdruck sah Draco Pansy nach, wie sie sich mit strahlendem Gesicht an den Slytherintisch setzte und registrierte, wie Severus Snape ihr laut Befall klatschte. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab, denn er wagte es nicht seinem Onkel in die Augen zu sehen. Draco seufzte erneut. Er hatte gedacht, dass er wenigstens hier auf Hogwarts in Sicherheit sei, und sich dem unvermeidlichen Zorn seines Vaters erst in den Ferien stellen musste, doch offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Sein Onkel würde ihn bestimmt ganz genau beobachten und jeden Befehl seines Vaters ausführen.

Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wurde erneut von Professor McGonagall angezogen, als sie Harry aufrief. Draco umfasste seine Daumen mit seinen restlichen Fingern und begann zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass wenigstens etwas an diesem Abend gut ging und er eine Person, die er kannte und der er vertraute in seinem Haus hatte. Beklommen sah er also zu, wie Harry ebenfalls den Hut aufsetzte und…wartete. Auch bei Harry konnte sich der Hut nicht sofort entscheiden und genau wie Draco versuchte Harry den Hut zu beeinflussen, denn Draco sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Harry seinen Wunsch bekam, aber er, Draco, bekam seinen und hörte erleichtert wie der Haut laut ‚GRYFFINDOR' in die Halle rief.

Der Gryffindortisch explodierte und begann zu klatschen und zu jubeln was das Zeug hielt. Draco schloss sich ihnen mit einem Lächeln an und klopfte Harry grinsend auf die Schulter, als sich dieser neben ihn setzte. Seine Stimmung war nicht mehr ganz so mies, jetzt wo er einen Freund neben sich sitzen hatte.

„Herzlich Glückwunsch, Harry. Du bist in das Beste Haus gekommen, in das du kommen konntest."

„Danke, aber du sahst nicht besonders glücklich aus. Was war überhaupt los? Im Zug hast du doch erzählt, dass du nicht nach Slytherin wolltest. Und das ist doch auch eingetroffen. Freu dich doch."

Dracos Lächeln verschwand und er seufzte: „Ich weiß… aber…sieh mal Harry, du hast Recht und ich wollte eigentlich nicht nach Slytherin, aber… aber ich hab nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass das wirklich eintritt, den meine ganze Familie war doch in Slytherin und außerdem… du weißt nicht, was mein Vater mit mir macht, wenn er das erfährt. Ich bin ein toter Mann!"

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht…" Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Doch als er Dracos ernste Mine sah, verblasste es. „Du… du meinst es ernst, oder?"

„Du kennst meinen Vater nicht…" meinte Draco leise. „Aber jetzt belaste dich nicht mit meinen Sorgen und genieße das Fest. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch das Haus wechseln" _Das dämmt den Zorn meines Vaters wenigstens ein kleines bisschen ein._ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Jetzt mach keinen Scheiß. Ich will, dass wir in einem Haus bleiben!"

Draco lächelte ihn dankbar an und widmete sich dann wieder der Auswahl, gerade noch rechtzeitig um mit zu bekommen, dass auch Ron ein Gryffindor wurde. Mit Weasley in einem Haus… Na, das kann ja heiter werden. Und das wurde es! Draco wusste nur noch nicht WIE heiter es werden sollte!

Nach der Auswahl begann das Festessen und lenkte Draco etwas von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab. Alle am Tisch plapperten aufgeregt drauf los und Draco erfuhr viel über die anderen Schüler aus seinem Jahrgang, vor allem über ihre Herkunft. In Gryffindor vereinten sich Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter und Reinblüter gleichermaßen. Niemand machte einen Unterschied, ob man nun aus der einen oder der anderen Familie kam oder nicht.

Draco beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch, sondern hörte nur zu. Es war interessant etwas aus den anderen Familien zu erfahren. Vor allem über die Muggelstämmigen und ihre Lebensweisen. Draco gespannt es sich war nicht ein, aber er hörte gespannt und auch fasziniert zu. Harry neben ihm versuchte ihn ein weiteres Mal in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Draco blockte ab und Harry schien zu verstehen, dass er nicht über seine Familie reden wollte. Irgendwann vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt. Draco hatte immer noch viel zu viel Angst und wusste keinen Ausweg. Die Bemerkung mit dem Hauswechsel war ein Scherz gewesen, wusste er doch dass so etwas unmöglich war, doch inzwischen dachte er wieder darüber nach. Auch wenn es sinnlos war, ein Versuch war es vielleicht doch wert.

Draco genoss das Festessen, das sogar noch einen Tick besser war, als bei ihm zu Hause, und das sollte etwas heißen. Doch nachdem der Nachtisch verschwunden war, erhob sich Dumbledore, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und als Draco sah wie alle aufstanden und die verschiedenen Häuser sich in der Eingangshalle trennten, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass sein Weg nicht in die Kerker führte.

Eigentlich, gestand er sich ein, war er ganz froh, nicht in den kalten, düsteren Räumen Slytherins wohnen zu müssen. Ja, eigentlich war er nicht unfroh, nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein. Doch er hatte einfach Angst vor seinem Vater. Und um dessen Zorn zu entgehen, würde er sogar freiwillig nach Slytherin gehen.

Langsam ging er hinter den Anderen her, die von einem weiteren Weasley immer weiter nach oben geführt wurden. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, was für ein großartiges Schloss Hogwarts war und wie viel Spaß es machen musste, alles zu erkunden. Die Treppen, die Geheimgänge hinter den Wandteppichen, die Gemälde, die sich doch tatsächlich bewegten und die anderen tollen Sachen.

Schließlich war die kleine Gruppe vor einem Gemälde einer hässlichen alten Frau in Rosa angekommen und der Weasley nannte ihr das Passwort.

„Caput Draconis! Ihr solltet euch dieses Passwort gut merken, denn ohne es wird die Fette Dame", er deute auf das Portrait, „euch nicht hinein lassen. Egal wie sehr ihr ihr versichern werdet, dass ihr ein Gryffindor seid. Verstanden?"

Die Erstklässler nickten eingeschüchtert, doch Ron rief großspurig:

„Ja Percy, verstanden!" Und er schlug die Hacken zusammen und salutierte. Die Anderen lachten und Draco stimmte mit ein. Doch als sie durch das Portraitloch krabbelten, blieb ihm das Lachen im Halse stecken. Der Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindors wirkte so gemütlich und familiär, dass Draco eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kroch. Ja, hier fühlte er sich geborgen. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schrecklich in Gryffindor. Und vielleicht, fand er auch noch eine Lösung im Bezug auf seinen Vater.

Diese und andere Gedanken spukten auch noch durch seinen Kopf als er kurze Zeit später in seinem Schlafsaal lag und den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco nur ganz langsam. Er fühlte sich so entspannt und wollte gar nicht aufstehen, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er langsam mal aus den Federn kommen sollte, wenn er nicht sein Frühstück herunter schlingen wollte.

Stöhnend hob er den Kopf und schob die karminroten Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes auseinander. Seine Hauskameraden schliefen noch. Gut so, dann hatte er das Bad ganz für sich.

Gähnend tapste er auf bloßen Füßen zu seiner Truhe, holte sich seine Sachen und verschwand im Bad um erst mal mit einer heißen Dusche wach zu werden.

20 Minuten später kam er wieder heraus geschlurft und gewahrte kopfschüttelnd, dass die Anderen immer noch schliefen. Weder Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottem und Weasley noch Harry hatten sich auch nur einmal gerührt. Also ging er als Erstes zu Harrys Bett und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter, um ihn wach zu bekommen. Doch der dachte gar nicht daran aufzuwachen. Das gleiche Phänomen trat auch bei den anderen auf. Genervt hob Draco seinen Zauberstab und wandte einen Zauber an mit dem seine Mutter ihn schon immer mit Vorliebe geweckt hatte, um sich dann königlich zu amüsieren. Jetzt verstand Draco auch warum, denn der Anblick von den 5 Jungen wie sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochfuhren war wirklich super. Dracos Zauber hatte bewirkt, dass jeder eine Ladung Wasser auf den Kopf bekommen hatte, ohne dass das Bett nass wurde.

Prustend und fluchend sahen die anderen ihn an. Draco lachte noch immer. Weasley war der Erste, der den Mund aufbekam:

„Verflucht Malfoy! Sonst geht's dir aber noch gut, ja? Was sollte das denn, he? Ich wusste, dass es nicht gut sein würde, mit dir in einem Zimmer zu schlafen."

Seine Schimpftirade brachte rein gar nichts. Im Gegenteil, Draco lachte nur noch mehr. „Ach weißt du Weasley, wenn ich euch seit geschlagenen 10 Minuten versuche wach zu bekommen und du mich nur angrunzt, dann ist die Maßname eigentlich berechtigt, oder? Aber bitte, wer nicht will… Morgen lass ich euch dann weiterpennen und ihr könnt selber sehen, wie ihr den Lehrern euer zu spät kommen erklärt. Aber für Heute seid ihr wach, und ich würde mich an eurer Stelle mal beeilen. Das Frühstück hat schon lange angefangen."

Die Jungen sahen erst ihn und dann sich mit offenem Mund an, und dann… prustete Harry los.

„Hihi, d…danke Draco…Besten Dank auch…haha…" Die anderen sahen ihn an, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle. Doch Harry lachte weiter und brachte unter Lachkrämpfen heraus: „Seht … seht euch doch mal an."

Die anderen musterten sich verwirrt und dann grinsten auch sie. Mit verpennten und tropfnassen Köpfen sahen sie aber auch wirklich witzig aus. Schließlich lagen alle 6 Jungen vor lachen am Boden. Das Eis war gebrochen. Draco war der Erste der wieder auf den Beinen war und die anderen wissen ließ, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten würde.

Dort ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen und beobachtete die anderen Schüler, wie sie in und aus dem Portraitloch kletterten. Draco fühlte sich erstaunlich wohl zwischen dem ganzen Rot der Löwen, nachdem er seine ganzes bisheriges Leben nur das silber-grün von Slytherin gewöhnt gewesen war. Ja, er hatte sich insgeheim schließlich gewünscht nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen, welches Haus statt dessen, war ihm eigentlich egal gewesen, dachte er jedenfalls.

Doch inzwischen spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dass er sich wohl doch insgeheim Gryffindor gewünscht hatte.

Draco wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als diese Granger sich neben ihn setzte. Schüchtern sah sie ihn an.

„Hey…ähm, wartest du noch auf die anderen?" Draco nickte stumm und drehte dann den Kopf in die andere Richtung um ihr zu zeigen, dass er nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Doch entweder interessierte sie das nicht, oder sie war mutiger als ihr gut tat.

„Weißt du, meine Eltern sind Muggel und deshalb wusste ich gestern nicht…", sie ließ den Satz unvollständig, „also, ich wollte dir sagen, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass du nicht so besonders glücklich über die Häuserwahl warst. Ich…ich habe die anderen Mädchen gefragt warum…"

„So, hast du das?" unterbrach Draco sie grob. „Weißt du was du hast? In Sachen rumgeschnüffelt, die dich nichts angehen."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Was? Aber… aber ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass ich dich verstehe. Meine Eltern erwarten auch immer sehr viel von mir, weil… nun ja… ich war an meiner Schule, also an meiner Muggelschule nicht gerade schlecht und jetzt…jetzt erwarten sie von mir, dass es hier genauso ist. Aber ich kann doch noch gar nicht zaubern. Das ist alles so fremd…" stotternd brach sie ab.

Draco sah sie erstaunt an. Dieses Schlammblut… MUGGELSTÄMMIGE, schalte er sich selbst. Diese Muggelstämmige hatte ihm gerade ihr Herz ausgeschüttet und Draco störte es eigentlich nicht. Er war sogar ganz froh, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn zu verstehen schien. Harry hatte sich zwar bemüht ihm zu helfen, oder einfach nur zu zuhören, aber er konnte einfach nicht einschätzen wie es Draco ging. Doch dieses Mädchen…

„Ähm…", verzweifelt versuchter er sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern, „…Granger, ich finde es nett, dass du mir helfen willst. Und ich danke dir, dass du versuchst mir zu zeigen, dass du mich verstehst. Aber im Moment kann mir keiner wirklich helfen. Ich… ich muss das hier einfach genießen so lange wie ich es noch kann. So lange bis mein Vater einen Weg gefunden hat mich nach Slytherin zu stecken." Er nickte ihr kurz zu und erhob sich dann, froh, dass Harry und die anderen gerade nach unten kamen.

Zusammen gingen sie nach unten zum Frühstück (wobei sie sich dreimal verliefen, bis sie einen Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff fanden, der ihnen den Weg erklärte). Beim Hinausgehen hatte Draco aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, wie Granger traurig über seinen abweisenden Tonfall den Kopf gesenkt hatte. Fast tat ihm sein Auftreten ein bisschen Leid. Sie suchte wahrscheinlich genau wie er am Vortag nur Freunde. Trotzdem versuchte Draco diese Gedanken zu verdrängen. Wenn sein Vater auch noch erfuhr, dass er sich mit einem Schlammblut angefreundet hatte konnte er sich noch nicht einmal mit dem blöden Hut rausreden. Das hätte er dann nämlich ganz alleine verzapft.

Das Frühstück hob seine Laune auch nicht gerade, denn die Stundenpläne, welche verteilt wurden zeigten ihm, dass sie gleich in der ersten Doppelstunde, Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins hatten. Das ging ja super los. Müde ließ er den Kopf über seinem Teller sinken, wagte es nicht zum Lehrertisch aufzublicken, aus Angst den Augen seines Onkels zu begegnen.

Schließlich war es Zeit um zum Unterricht zu gehen, und so erhob sich Draco schicksalsergebend. Doch eben jenes schien noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen, denn Professor McGonagall fing ihn kurz vor der Tür ab.

„Mr. Malfoy. Der Direktor möchte Sie sprechen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

„Öh, ja. Aber was ist mit meiner ersten Stunde?"

Missbilligend, dass er davon ausging, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatten, kniff die Professorin die Lippen zusammen. „Professor Snape ist darüber unterrichtet, dass Sie während der ersten seiner beiden Stunden bei Professor Dumbledore sind. Und nun kommen Sie schon."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und warf den anderen Gryffindors aus seinem Jahrgang, die auf ihn gewartet hatten einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Innerlich jubelte er jedoch. Offensichtlich wurde ihm noch einmal eine Gnadenfrist einberäumt. Also folgte McGonagall, welche ihn bis zu einem steinernen Wasserspeier brachte, um dort das Passwort zu sagen und ihn die sich drehende Wendeltreppe hoch schickte.

Mit klopfenden Herzen pochte Draco vorsichtig an die Tür. Ein freundliches Herein erklang. Schüchtern öffnete Draco die Tür und trat ein.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy. Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Nacht. Nun, bitte setzten Sie sich. Wir haben etwas mit einander zu besprechen." Draco kam der Aufforderung nach und der Schulleiter fuhr fort.

„Also, ich muss sagen, ich war sehr überrascht, als Sie gestern nach Gryffindor kamen…", Draco schnaubte. Ja, das war er auch gewesen, „…aber durchaus nicht unfroh. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass ein Mitglied der Familie Malfoy nicht den Spuren seiner Vorfahren folgt. Zwar kann das auch Gutes bedeuten, aber ich denke ich muss Ihnen nicht erzählen, in Ihrem Fall nicht.

Sie scheinen anders zu sein. Das freut mich. Vor allem, dass die bestimmt sehr harte Erziehung Ihres Vaters nicht so gefruchtet hat wie sie sollte. Nun kann ich mir denken, dass Sie sich Sorgen wegen Ihres Vaters machen. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, Ich auch. Lucius wird bestimmt nicht begeistert sein und er ist bestimmt schon von gewissen Personen informiert worden. Ehrlich gesagt, suche ich seit gestern Abend nach einer Lösung. Wie es mir scheint, kann ich es nicht verantwort, dass Ihr Vater sie zu Gesicht bekommt, ohne dass er zur Einsicht gebracht wurde, was, eher unwahrscheinlich ist, nicht wahr?!", er zwinkerte Draco zu.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie bereits Freundschaft mit Mr. Potter geschlossen haben. Freundschaft ist in einer Situation wie dieser sehr wichtig.

Nun, ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Mir ist keine Lösung eingefallen. Bzw. keine die wirklich gut für Sie wäre. Ich könnte Ihnen natürlich anbieten, jede Ferien hier in Hogwarts zu verbringen, bis Sie 17 sind." Draco sah ihn entsetzt an. Er sollte 7 Jahre lang, nichts anderes als das Schloss sehen.

„Ja ich weiß, ich bin damit auch nicht zufrieden. Auch ein Waisenhaus habe ich nicht wirklich in Betracht gezogen. Ja, da schauen Sie noch entsetzter. Mit Recht. Nein, wie gesagt, ich habe noch keine Lösung. Aber in einer Sache bin ich mir sicher, soweit Sie mir zustimmen: Eine Begegnung mit Ihrem Vater wäre fatal und können wir so mit nicht verantworten. Ist nur die Frage wie wir das verhindern wollen, schließlich ist er ihr Vormund. Wenn er fordert, dass Sie die Schule verlassen und wir Sie nicht herausgeben, dann haben wir Sie eigentlich entführt. Es wäre somit illegal. Und darauf würde das Ministerium aufmerksam werden, sich einschalten und uns die Hände binden. Und dann könnten wir Ihnen nicht mehr helfen.

Mir ist noch ein anderer Gedanke gekommen. Nehmen wir mal an, Sie schließen Freundschaft mit noch jemand anderem aus Ihrem Haus, jemandem dem wir absolut vertrauen können. Und Sie werden von diesem jemand jede Ferien EINGELADEN, die Ferien bei seiner Familie zu verbringen. Und da wir natürlich nichts davon wissen, kann uns das Ministerium nichts nachsagen, wir können Ihnen weiterhin helfen und Ihr Vater weiß nicht wo Sie sind, weiß somit nicht bei wem er auf der Türschwelle erscheinen soll. Schließlich werden wir ihm versichern, dass Sie ganz normal mit den anderen zusammen in den Zug gestiegen sind. Wenn er dann nicht als erstes da ist und Sie in empfang nimmt, können wir daran auch nichts ändern, oder?" Dumbledore lächelte Draco unschuldig, mit einem vergnügten Zwinkern in den Augen an.

Draco war sprachlos. Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts tischte ihm hier eine Geschichte auf, die skurriler und gefährlicher nicht sein könnte. Illegal noch dazu. Und trotzdem hatte Draco plötzlich wieder eine Perspektive. Allerdings mit einem kleinen Haken.

„Was ist mit meiner Mutter? Sie ist nicht wie mein Vater und musste genauso unter ihm leiden, wie ich. Wenn ich in den Ferien nicht nach Hause komme, wird er sie dafür verantwortlich machen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passiert."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Aber wenn er wirklich auf diesen Gedanken kommt, wird er ihr Veritaserum einflößen, um die Wahrheit aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Das Dumme ist nur, sie weiß ja wirklich nichts. Er kann ihr also nichts beweisen. Später wenn jede Ferien, der gleiche Ablauf ist, Sie also unauffindbar sind, wird er nicht mehr so höllisch aufpassen. Dann haben wir die Chance Ihre Mutter hier her zu bringen. Und wenn wir das geschafft habe, haben wir gewonnen. Dann können wir ein Verfahren einleiten, dass das alleinige Sorgerecht, Ihrer Mutter zuspricht. Mit Ihrer, unter Veritaserum gesprochenen Aussage, Sie seinen von Ihrem Vater misshandelt worden, wird das kein Problem werden."

Draco saß wie erstarrt auf seinem Stuhl. Hatte Dumbledore am Anfang gesagt, er wäre zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen? Das war ja wohl so was von gelogen. Dieser Plan war bis ins kleinste Detail ausgetüftelt. Und Draco schien wirklich eine Chance zu haben. Er musste nur noch einen weiteren Freund finden.

„Ach und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen wegen der Familie, wo Sie unterkommen könnten. Ich weiß bereits eine Familie zu der Sie könnten, selbst wenn Sie keine Freundschaft mit ihrem Sohn schließen würden. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass Sie noch weitere Freunde finden werden. Also, Kopf hoch. Sie werden die beste Zeit ihres Lebens hier in Hogwarts, in Gryffindor haben." Er lächelte Draco aufmunternd zu. „Und jetzt trollen Sie sich in Ihren Unterricht."

Draco nickte vollkommen erleichtert. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein: „Professor Dumbledore? Sie müssten doch wissen, dass Professor Snape in engem Kontakt mit meinem Vater steht."

„Habe ich je gesagt, dass jemand von den Lehrern eingeweiht wird?"

Draco klappte der Mund auf. Das Ganze sollte ohne das Wissen eines Lehrers über die Bühne gehen? Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Jetzt konnte er sich ein glückliches Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und hopste völlig unmalfoyhaft zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal herum und murmelte ganz leise und doch so ehrlich, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben etwas gemeint hatte:

„Danke!"

* * *

Jo, das war's, Leute.

Ich hoffe doch es hat euch gefallen und ihr werdet vielleicht ein klitzekleines Review hier lassen.

Ich würde mich waaaaahhhnsinnig freuen!! :D

LLG Buecher-FFwurm


	3. Hogwarts ein Abenteuer

Titel: Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor

**Titel: **Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor? – Niemals! – Oder doch?

**Autor**: Buecher-FFwurm

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/? Entweder Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger

Ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben was euch lieber wäre… ich bin noch ziemlich unentschlossen…

**Raiting:** erstmal K; später vielleicht T

**Inhalt:** Was passiert wenn Draco Malfoy von dem Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt wird und nicht nach Slytherin? Richtig, sein schlimmster Albtraum würde wahr! Oder könnte das Ganze doch etwas Positives haben? Warum ist Draco überhaupt in das Haus der Löwen gekommen?

So, und weiter geht's. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte: IHR SEID SPITZE, LEUTE!! Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews! Ich hab mich total gefreut! Weiter so!!

Also, die neusten Werte der Abstimmung:

Harry: lll (3)

Hermine: lllllll (7)

**Kapitel 3**

**Hogwarts – ein Abenteuer **

Ein, für ihn so ungewohntes, ehrliches Lächeln lag auf Dracos Lippen, als aus dem Büro Dumbledores trat. Er war wohl nie in seinem Leben so glücklich. Er musste vielleicht nie wieder unter der Fuchtel seines Vaters leiden, er war ein Gryffindor, kein Slytherin, hatte schon einen Freund gefunden und hatte Aussicht auf eine Zukunft ohne Voldemort.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Severus stand halten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie dieser sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde. Er war hier zwar in Hogwarts, also in Sicherheit, Snape konnte ihn natürlich trotzdem schikanieren. Doch Draco hatte jetzt einen Grund, diesen Schikanen stand zu halten.

Als Draco in die Eingangshalle kam, sah er sich kurz um. Er wusste, dass das Zaubertrankklassenzimmer in den Kerkern lag, aber wo genau wusste er nicht. Zum Glück hatte er jedoch an diesem Morgen einen Slytherin aus einer Tür an einem Ende der Eingangshalle kommen sehen. So wusste er wenigstens wo der Zugang zu den Kerkern war. Wenn er dann noch Glück hatte musste er einfach nur dem Gang folgen. Und wenn nicht… Nun, dann war das wohl seine erste Probe im Bezug auf sein kaltes Verhalten Severus Snape gegenüber.

Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge als er die Kerker betrat. Ein, mit Fackeln beleuchteter Gang lag vor ihm, der von hunderten Füßen ganz ausgetreten war, genauso wie die Stufen, die an seinem Ende lagen. Zuversichtlich ging Draco darauf zu. Es konnte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, dieses Klassenzimmer zu finden. Wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte…

Das sah Draco auch ein, als er eine viertel Stunde später immer noch den Gang folgte, der ihn immer weiter in die Tiefe führte. Inzwischen war es schon so kalt geworden, dass Dracos Atem in kleinen, weißen Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht tanzte. Er gestand sich ein, dass er wohl doch irgendwo hätte abbiegen müssen.

Warum gab es für die Erstklässer nicht auch einen Lageplan oder wenigstens eine Wegbeschreibung für den Anfang, dachte er verärgert. Wer, bitteschön sollte in diesem Labyrinth einen bestimmten Raum finden? Vielleicht durch Zufall?

Schließlich blieb der Gryffindor dann doch stehen und überlegte ob er nicht zurück gehen sollte. Einfach weiter in die Tiefe gehen half bestimmt auch nicht. Da konnte er genauso gut in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehen und auf die anderen warten. Er hatte das Klassenzimmer schließlich wirklich nicht gefunden. Doch eigentlich wollte er diese Niederlage nicht einstecken. Der Gryffindor in ihm ließ das nicht zu.

Also wandte er sich grimmig um und ging weiter in die Tiefe. Ihm war klar, dass das nichts bringen würde, das Klassenzimmer musste weiter oben liegen, aber ohne Hilfe würde er es auch nicht finden, wenn er zurück ging, also konnte er genauso gut die Kerker weiter erforschen. Solange er nicht von dem Hauptweg abwich, konnte er sich nicht verlaufen.

10 Minuten später wurde ihm jedoch langweilig. Er begann den Entschluss zu bereuen, nicht umgekehrt zu sein, als der Rückweg noch nicht so lang gewesen war. Jetzt wollte er nicht umkehren, ohne nicht wenigstens etwas gefunden zu haben. Und wenn es auch noch so langweilig war. Die Türen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen vom Gang abgegangen waren, waren schon seit einer ganzen Weile verschwunden und Draco ging nur noch an kahlen Steinwänden vorbei. Er wusste nicht wie weit er noch gehen konnte, aber rechtzeitig in den Unterricht würde er jetzt eh nicht mehr kommen, auch wenn er durch ein Wunder vielleicht doch noch so etwas wie einen… Kartenraum? finden würde.

Der Aussicht auf ein, wenn auch kleines Abenteuer ließ ihn immer weiter gehen. Und schließlich…wurde er belohnt. Und zwar mit dem Ende des Ganges… Und an dessen Ende wartete eine dunkle, Unheilverkündende Tür auf den blonden Jungen.

Zögernd ging er auf sie zu. Schon in Malfoy Manor hatte er lernen müssen, dass gerade in den Kerkern oft gefährliche Sachen lagen. Vor allem hinter Türen, die so weit abgeschieden lagen. Deshalb war ihm jetzt gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, durch diese Tür zu treten. Wer weiß ob nicht ein Ungeheuer dahinter lebte. Schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, wie kindisch dieser Gedanke doch war. Vielleicht lag nur ein verstaubter Raum hinter dieser Tür, oder vielleicht auch ein großes Geheimnis, aber bestimmt kein Ungeheuer.

Also ging Draco jetzt entschlossen auf die Tür zu und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. So sehr Draco auch rüttelte und zog, sie ließ sich einfach nicht öffnen. Schließlich zog er sogar seinen Zauberstab um gegen das Türschloss zu klopfen und einen Zauber zu murmeln, den er einmal bei seinem Vater beobachtet hatte. Die Tür ließ sich einfach nicht erweichen.

Enttäuscht stemmte Draco die flachen Hände gegen die Tür. Das sollte also sein kleines Abenteuer gewesen sein? Von einer einfachen, verschlossenen Tür beendet?

„Verdammt, wenn ich mich nun schon vielleicht verirrt habe und stundenlang diesen Gang runter gegangen bin, dann WILL ich jetzt durch diese Tür!" Die Tür schwang mit einem _Klong_ nach innen auf und Draco stolperte überrascht in den Raum dahinter

Draco starrte die Tür geschockt an. Hatte die sie sich einfach nur auf sein Drängen hin geöffnet? Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Egal, rief er sich zur Ordnung, sie ist offen und das ist das einzige was zählt. Aufgeregt sah er sich jetzt in dem Raum dahinter um.

Dieser war anders als die normalen Räume eines Kerkers, fast freundlich in orangenen Tönen gestaltet. Kerzen brannten überall an den Wänden und ein dicker Teppich, der Dracos schritte Dämpfte lag auf dem Boden. Doch ansonsten war der Raum leer und er sah überhaupt nicht aufregend aus. Draco war enttäuscht. Warum war der Raum denn so gut verschlossen gewesen, wenn doch nur ein leerer Raum dahinter lag. Nein, irgendwas gab es hier, dass vielleicht nur sehr gut versteckt worden war.

Aufmerksam sah er sich noch einmal um und sein Blick blieb schließlich an der Wand hängen. Der Raum war kreisrund und ein Gemälde bedeckte die komplette runde Wand. Das Bild war wohl direkt auf den Stein gemalt worden und stellte eigentlich keine besondere Szene dar, sondern bestand nur aus einem Muster. Doch was Draco aufgefallen war, war dass nach immer einem Meter das Muster sich änderte. Das war einfach zu regelmäßig und auch einfach zu sinnlos hier unten ein solch prächtiges Gemälde anzubringen als das es nicht eine Bedeutung hätte.

Deshalb ging Draco jetzt langsam an der Wand entlang und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Farbe. Er fühlte die normalen Unebenheiten, die ein Gemälde immer hatte, doch dann ertasteten seine Finger einen Huckel. Eine Erhebung, die sich nach oben und unten hin fortsetzte. Fast wie bei einem Türrahmen…

Aufgeregt lenkte Draco seine Finger dahin wo bei einer normalen Tür ein Griff war und tatsächlich: Er spürte eine Vertiefung, die er hineinfassen konnte und die nach unten hin noch einen kleinen Hohlraum hatte. Dort ertasten seine Finger einen kleinen Hebel. Er betätigte ihn… und siehe da: Eine Tür schwang auf, die so geschickt in das Gemälde eingearbeitet war, dass man sie nicht sah. Selbst wenn man direkt davor stand.

Und jetzt, wo Draco bei der offenen Tür den Bildteil auf der Tür noch einmal aufmerksam betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass dort wo das Loch mit dem Hebel war, die Farbe des Bildes eine große, geöffnete Blüte bildete. Es war die einzige Blüte auf dem ganzen Bildteil, was aber nicht besonders auffiel, da das Gemälde komplex, farbenfroh und mit verschiedenen Formen und Gegenständen bedeckt war.

Gespannt wandte Draco sich einem anderen Teil des kreisrunden Gemäldes zu und fand auch dort die Blüte auf Höhe eines Türgriffes. Noch eine Tür! Insgesamt zählte Draco 11 Türen.

Schließlich ging er wieder zu der Tür, die er am Anfang geöffnet hatte, schob sie ganz auf und trat hindurch, aber sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht zu fiel. Nicht, dass er dann hier gefangen war und Jahre warten konnte, bis irgendjemand sich mal wieder hier herunter verirrte. Doch seine Sorge war unbegründet. Der Gang dahinter endete schon nach wenigen Schritten an einer weiteren Tür. Diese ließ sich Problemlos aufstoßen und Draco stand wieder in einem Gang in den Kerkern. Verwirrt trat er vollends aus der Tür und sah sich um. Was war denn das für eine Tür gewesen? Oder eher, was sollte dieser ganze Raum, voll von Türen bewirken?

Draco zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm mit einem dumpfen Laut ins Schloss fiel. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und versuchte erneut vergeblich die Tür zu öffnen. Schon wie bei der anderen Tür ließ sie sich nicht erweichen. Leicht ängstlich drehte Draco sich um. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo er sich befand. Und in den Kerkern aufs gerate Wohl drauf los zu laufen, grenzte an einen Selbstmordversuch. Nein, leicht schaudernd drehte Draco sich wieder zu der Tür um und überlegte angestrengt, wie und wann sie sich beim letzten Mal geöffnet hatte. Hatte er sie nicht gedrängt sich zu öffnen?

„Ähm…Bitte geh auf!?" Nichts passierte.

„Geh auf!" Wieder nichts.

„Ich WILL da rein!" Immer noch nichts.

Was hatte er bloß gesagt und getan beim letzten Mal? Zögernd legte Draco eine Hand auf die Tür.

„Ähm…Ich habe mich verirrt und…" Die Tür sprang auf. Verirren? War das das Zauberwort?

Als Draco wieder in dem Gemälde-Raum stand, warf er der Tür einen scheelen Blick zu und wandte sich dann der nächsten Tür zu. Vorsichtig steckte er seinen Finger in das Loch, betätigte den Hebel und die Tür schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen.

Als er den kurzen Gang durchquert hatte schob er vorsichtig die Tür auf, um dann plötzlich in der Eingangshalle zu stehen. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Ihm war die Tür, aus der er getreten war, bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen. Was zum Teufel bewirkten diese Türen??

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, war die Tür schon wieder zugefallen und ließ sich natürlich nicht wieder öffnen. Doch diesmal war Draco darauf gefasst gewesen, legte eine Hand an die Tür und murmelte „Verirren!" Und siehe da: Die Tür ging auf.

Grinsend öffnete Draco jetzt eine Tür nach der anderen und gelangte nach einander erst auf die Länderein und dann in die 7 Stockwerke. Als er im 7. Stock die Tür öffnete begann er langsam zu verstehen, was dieser Raum tat. Er sollte so eine Art Abkürzung sein. Es musste viel schneller gehen, einfach durch die Tür in den Raum und dann durch eine andere Tür in die Kerker zu gelangen, als durchs ganze Schloss zu gehen. Da hatte seine kleine Extratour ja doch noch etwas genützt.

Doch dann stutzte Draco. In jeden Teil des Schlosses hatte eine Tür geführt. Nur in die Kerker hatten 2 geführt. Warum? Warum führte eine der Türen in einen so abgelegenen Gang in den Kerkern, wenn der Raum doch eigentlich als Abkürzung dienen sollte. Abkürzung… zu zentralen…oder wichtigen Orten. Eine Abkürzung zu einem sehr wichtigen Ort? Aber an dem Gang lagen weitere Türen doch erst viel weiter oben. Und auch sonst hatte es keine Abzweigungen gegeben…

Kurz entschlossen ging Draco noch einmal auf die Tür zu, durch die er ganz am Anfang diesen erstaunlichen Raum betreten hatte. Auch hier war die Tür nicht zu sehen, bis Draco den Hebel unter der Blüte betätigt hatte.

Er trat in den Gang hinaus und ging ein paar Schritte wieder nach oben bis ihm plötzlich ein schmaler Durchgang auffiel, der so schräg war, dass man ihn unmöglich sehen konnte, wenn man von oben kam. Nur wenn man von unten kam fiel der schmale Spalt auf. Aufgeregt schob Draco sich durch den engen Spalt und erlebte eine Überraschung.

Dahinter lag ein Studierzimmer. Freundlich eingerichtet mit einer kleinen Sitzgruppe für 4 Personen, einer Studierecke (ebenfalls für 4 Personen) und einer erstaunlichen Bücherecke. Dort standen Folianten, die so alt und wertvoll waren, dass Draco ehrfürchtig stehen blieb. Doch nicht nur Bücher standen dort. Auch Pergamentrollen, Phiolen mit Zaubertränken, kleine Büchlein, die ganz offensichtlich handschriftlich geschrieben worden waren und gleich 4 Denkarien. Über dem Karmin prangte die 4 Wappen der Gründer und Draco begriff schlagartig worum es sich hier handelte: Dem Studier- und Planungsraum der Gründer!

Und was wohl das Erstaunlichste war: Er lag in einem Turm, denn er war kreisrund und hatte Fenster an allen Seiten, die einmal das Schloss und ein paar Mal die Länderein zeigten. Draco hatte das kurze Kribbeln von Magie gespürt als er durch den Spalt geklettert war, aber das diese Magie so mächtig war eine Transportation zu bewirken, das erstaunte ihn. Doch so musste es sein, denn er befand sich auf keinen Fall mehr in den Kerkern. So täuschend echt, wie die Landschaft vor den Fenstern konnte keine Täuschung sein, außerdem war eines der Fenster gekippt und Draco spürte den Luftzug der hereinkam.

Nein, was er hier entdeckt hatte war außergewöhnlich. Und er verstand jetzt auch warum 2 Türen in die Kerker führten. Eine in die Kerker und die andere hier her. Seine Wangen glühten, als Draco sich umwandte und zurück in den Abkürzungsraum ging, wie er ihn getauft hatte, um in den 7. Stock und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kehren.

Als er sich schließlich genau mit dem Gong, der das Ende der 1. Doppelstunde verkündete in einen Sessel sinken ließ, hatte er sich soweit beruhigt um die Tragweite seiner Entdeckung zu begreifen. Was für Wissen musste in diesem Studierzimmer schlummern.

Er brannte darauf mit Harry zusammen diese Schätze zu erkunden! Und all das, was es noch in Hogwarts zu entdecken gab.

Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Draco war glücklich!

* * *

Ok, das war's schon wieder! Ich weiß, ich weiß, es sehr kurz geworden, aber ich dachte so ein Übergangskapitel ist doch auch mal ganz nett, oder?? ;)

Ich würde mich seeehr über ein Review freuen.

Übrigens: Ich hab gute Nachrichten für euch: Weil das Chap so kurz ist, kommt das nächste schon in ein paar Tagen!

LLG Buecher-FFwurm


	4. Lächeln

**Titel: **Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor? – Niemals! – Oder doch?

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/? Entweder Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger

Ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben was euch lieber wäre… ich bin noch ziemlich unentschlossen…

**Raiting:** erstmal K; später vielleicht T

**Inhalt:** Was passiert wenn Draco Malfoy von dem Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt wird und nicht nach Slytherin? Richtig, sein schlimmster Albtraum würde wahr! Oder könnte das Ganze doch etwas Positives haben? Warum ist Draco überhaupt in das Haus der Löwen gekommen?

Ja, wie versprochen geht es jetzt schon weiter! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

Also, dies Mal gibt es keine Auswertung, ich habe einfach keine Zeit, ABER ich kann euch sagen, dass Harry und Hermine inzwischen fast gleichauf sind…

Es ist also noch nichts absehbar…;)

**Kapitel 4**

**Lächeln**

Dieses Lächeln war auch noch nicht von Dracos Gesicht verschwunden, als die Anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.

„Hey Draco! Wo warst du? Die McGonagall hat doch gesagt nur die erste Stunde sollst du zu Dumbledore!" Harry, und Weasley, der sich offenbar wieder an Harrys Fersen geheftet hatte, sah ihn gespannt an. Und auch Granger, die etwas abseits stand, schien diese Frage sehr zu interessieren!

„Ja, ich war bei Dumbledore auch nur in der ersten Stunde. Aber ich wusste doch nicht was Zaubertrankklassenzimmer in den Kerkern liegt! Ich bin da ne halbe Stunde durch die Gänge geirrt und hab es dann aufgegeben. Ich werde nachher noch zu Snape gehen und ihm das erklären!"

„Na, da pass bloß auf was du sagst, Malfoy!", mischte sich Weasley ein, „Snape bevorzugt alle Slytherins und ist zu Gryffindors oberfies!"

Irgendwie freute es Draco, dass Weasley ihn ohne Kommentar zu den Gryffindors zählte. Dass er nicht wie am Abend zuvor behauptete, es sei ein Irrtum, dass Draco nach Gryffindor gekommen sei. Deshalb sprach er Ron jetzt auch noch einmal an:

„Danke für den Tipp, Ron! Ach übrigens, ich heiße Draco!" und er streckte ihm seine Hand hin, wie um sich noch einmal vorzustellen!

Ron sah ihn perplex an, ergriff dann jedoch nach einigem Zögern Dracos Hand. Harry und Granger – HERMINE – sahen der Aktion sehr zufrieden zu. Doch dann erklang der Gong und besagtes Mädchen scheuchte sie alle aus dem Portraitloch. Auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst sprach sie Draco an:

„Du siehst sehr glücklich aus! Ist das Gespräch mit Dumbledore gut verlaufen?"

Draco wollte schon seine kalte Maske aufsetzten, doch dann lächelte er ihr freundlich zu. Sie hatte nur gefragt wie das Gespräch gelaufen sei. Nicht worum es gegangen war.

„Danke, ja es war sehr gut und hat mich ein bisschen aufgemuntert. Du hast mich heute Morgen ja noch mal auf die Aktion gestern bei der Auswahl angesprochen. Ich habe dich da wohl etwas rüde behandelt. Das tut mir Leid. Ich war einfach so… niedergeschlagen!" Kaum zu glauben, dass er selbst noch mal darauf zurück kam und sich dann auch noch entschuldigte. Sie war wohl auch ein bisschen überrascht, denn sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick an und antwortete dann verlegen:

„Ach, das war nicht so schlimm. Eigentlich ging mich das ja auch gar nichts an. Aber offensichtlich hat sich die Situation für dich verbessert, oder?" Draco nickte und stellte sich dann genau wie bei Ron noch mal als Draco vor. Für sich selbst nahm er sich vor, nie wieder eine Muggelgeborene Schlammblut zu nennen. Das hatten sie einfach nicht verdient!

Lachend beeilten sich die Beiden den Anderen zu folgen.

* * *

Am Abend war Draco zwar ziemlich kaputt, doch die Aussicht auf die ersten Hausaufgaben trübte seine Laune nicht besonders. Seine einzige Angst war, dass er noch zu Snape musste um ihm zu erklären, warum er nicht zum Unterricht erschienen war.

Draco wandte sich an Harry, der neben ihm auf der Bank bei Abendessen saß.

„Harry, ich muss noch zu Snape. Du weißt schon wegen der verpassten Stunde heute Morgen. Wartet nicht auf mich. Ich weiß nicht genau was Snape mit mir anstellt. Wenn ich Pech habe, hält er mich die ganze Nacht fest und lässt mich irgendwelche Sachen sortieren."

Hermine schaltete sich ein: „Aber das wird er doch nicht tun, wir haben schließlich eine ganze Menge Hausaufgaben auf."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Eine kleine Streberin war Hermine auf jeden Fall. „Hermine, das interessiert ihn nicht die Bohne! Wenn er mich eine Strafarbeit machen lassen will, dann wird er das tun! Ich schaffe meine Hausaufgaben schon irgendwie. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

In Wahrheit ging Draco davon aus, dass er in dem Studierzimmer der Gründer genügend Bücher finden würde, um seine Aufgaben problemlos zu erledigen. Er lächelte den Dreien noch einmal zu und stand dann auf.

„Viel Glück!" wünschten Harry und Ron ihm noch und Hermine rief ihm ein „Denk an die Aufsätze!" hinterher, dann war Draco in der Eingangshalle und machte sich auf in die Kerker.

Zum Glück traf er unterwegs einen Vertrauensschüler, der ihm erklärte wo Snapes Büro war. Beklommen ging er durch die dunklen Gänge, bis er die Tür gefunden hatte. Zaghaft klopfte er an. Ein verärgertes ‚Ja?' erklang und Draco drückte die Tür auf.

Severus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze. Als er den Störenfried erkannte, verdunkelte sich seine Miene schlagartig noch mehr. Dracos kalte Maske, die er bei den Gryffindors vergeblich gesucht hatte, sprang bei diesem Anblick ganz von Selbst auf sein Gesicht und verbarg sicher seine Angst. Wenigstens darauf konnte er sich noch verlassen.

„Ähm, Professor Snape, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich heute Morgen nicht zu Ihrer zweiten Stunde erschienen bin. Sie wissen, ich war in der Ersten bei Dumbledore als ich dann zur Zweiten kommen wollte, habe ich das Klassenzimmer nicht gefunden. Es ist hier Alles noch so neu und da die Stunde schon begonnen hatte, habe ich auch niemanden getroffen, den ich fragen konnte. Es tut mir Leid."

Der Zaubertranklehrer sah ihn finster an, doch eine Spur von Zufriedenheit glomm in seinen Augen.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Verhalten ist eigentlich unentschuldbar, doch da Sie von Selbst zu mir gekommen sind und erklärt haben, was der Grund war, will ich noch einmal Gnade vor Recht walten lassen. Ich möchte, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommt."

Draco konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er würde ungeschoren davon kommen? Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass Severus diese Chance sich nicht entgehen lassen würde, Draco wegen seiner Hauseinteilung zu bestrafen. Doch er hatte sich wohl getäuscht. Er murmelte ein ‚Danke' und wollte sich schon umwenden, doch…

„Draco?"

Angesprochener erstarrte. Er hatte es doch gewusst. Das Eben war nur die Schulsache gewesen, jetzt kam das Familiäre. Langsam drehte er sich um und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehe, als er das Gesicht Severus' sah. Er blickte ihn aufmerksam und leicht besorgt an.

„Draco… ich weiß, du hast Angst, dass ich hier in Hogwarts die Befehle deines Vater ausführen werde, doch… Draco, ich bin dein Patenonkel und als dieser würde ich das niemals machen, schon allein abgesehen davon, dass Dumbledore das niemals zulassen würde! Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist!"

Draco starrte ihn an. Und sein Onkel…lachte. Er LACHTE!

„Ja, da staunst du! Natürlich finde ich es schade, dass du nicht in meinem Haus bist, aber es ist gut, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist. Denn so wirst du nicht genauso verdorben wie dein Vater. Du warst nie so und Gryffindor wird das noch mehr hervor heben. Und – ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage – aber ich bin froh, dass du ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter Freundschaft geschlossen hast. Und zwar nicht, damit du in den Bereich seiner Berühmtheit kommst, sonder weil er ein echter Freund für dich sein wird! Ich habe zwar seinen Vater gehasst, aber seine Mutter war ganz anders, und offensichtlich hat er viele ihrer Eigenschaften geerbt. Er wird dir ein guter und treuer Freund sein. Ich kann es nicht glaube, so etwas über den Sohn von James Potter zu sagen…"

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Und Draco? Der war völlig von den Socken. Wie hatte er sich doch fertig gemacht mit seiner Angst vor Severus. Dabei stand dieser gar nicht auf der Seite seines Vaters. Er musste keine Angst vor ihm haben. Unglaublich! Jetzt war sogar der letzte Punkt nicht mehr da, der seine Zeit auf Hogwarts eventuell in den nicht so schönen Bereich gedrängt hätte. Sein Onkel ergriff jetzt noch einmal das Wort.

„Draco, ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Deshalb war ich sehr froh, dass du heute hier zu mir gekommen bist. Sonst hätte ich mir einen Grund überlegen müssen mit dir alleine zu sprechen. Trotzdem kann ich dich nicht anders behandeln als einen Gryffindor, und die, ich gebe es ja zu, werden bei mir nicht so gut behandelt. Vor allem ist das schade, weil du bestimmt gut in Zaubertränke bist. Aber wenn ich dich anders behandeln würde, würde dein Vater schnell spitz kriegen, dass ich ihm nicht so treu zur Seite stehe, wie er glaubt. Es tut mir Leid."

Draco nickte verstehend. Ja, er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sein Vater das erfuhr. Da nahm er lieber ein paar hässliche Bemerkungen in Kauf. Dankbar lächelnd sah er Severus an.

„Ich danke dir. Es freut mich zu hören, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

„Gut, dann gehe jetzt. Wir werden ein Gespräch dieser Art wohl nicht noch einmal führen, fürchte ich. Ich muss meine Rolle aufrecht erhalten. Und was die Ferien angeht… Ich werde Dumbledore fragen, ob du hier bleiben kannst."

Draco verschwieg ihm, dass bereits eine Lösung gefunden war und die Idee mit dem Hier bleiben eine sehr Schlechte war. Trotzdem nickte er nur und ging dann hinaus. Er war sehr froh, dass sein Patenonkel auf seiner Seite stand und er somit in Hogwarts vollkommen sicher war. Und bis der erste Brief seines Vaters hier eintreffen würde, selbst wenn er eine eilige Eule schickte, würden noch ein paar Tage vergehen.

Auf dem Weg nach oben kam Draco plötzlich an einer Tür vorbei, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. War das nicht die Tür, die aus dem Abkürzraum in die Kerker führte, und die Draco nicht weiter erkundet hatte, weil er Angst gehabt hatte, sich zu verirren? Doch sie lag ja direkt an dem Hauptgang und lag natürlich sehr zentral in den Kerker.

Grinsend legte Draco seine Hand auf die Tür, sagte ‚Verirren' und betrat den Abkürzraum. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren sollte, doch dann entschloss er sich, den Studienraum für seine Hausaufgaben zu nutzen. Ein paar Minuten später betrat er besagten Raum, machte ein Feuer und ließ sich an einen der 4 Schreibtische fallen. Er holte seine Unterlagen heraus, stand noch mal auf um sich ein nützliches Buch aus dem Bücherregal zu holen und begann zu schreiben. Er merkte bald, dass die Ruhe in diesem Raum dazu beitrug, sich gut konzentrieren zu können und so war er schon bald mit den drei Aufsätzen fertig, die sie schon am ersten Tag aufbekommen hatten.

Bevor er wieder hinausging, trat er noch einmal an die große Fensterfront. Hogwarts in der Abenddämmerung wirkte wieder wie ein Schloss aus den Märchen. In vielen Fenstern brannte noch Licht und der warme, gelbe Schein erleuchtete die Dächer. Wieder schlich sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen. Es war ja alles so perfekt!

* * *

Dank des Abkürzungsraumes stand er schon zwei Minuten später wieder im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Hermine bestürmten ihn gleich mit Fragen, doch Draco sagte nur, bei Snape sei es nicht so schlimm gewesen und er habe seine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt. Der Frage nach dem Wann und Wo ging er aus dem Weg indem er den völlig überraschten Ron zu einer Partie Schach herausgeforderte. Der war völlig überrumpelt und stimmte zu und Draco schlug ihn, wenn auch nur knapp. Ron war danach so beleidigt, dass er kein Wort mehr mit Draco wechselte. Harry und Hermine zogen Ron mit seiner Beleidigttuerei schamlos auf.

Wieder musste Draco lächeln. Er hatte Freunde und alles war wundervoll!

* * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie in einem Rausch. Draco und Harry erkundeten viel von Hogwarts und hatten schon den ein oder anderen Geheimgang entdeckt. Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie sich problemlos in dem großen Schloss zu Recht fanden. Genau wie viele andere Erstklässler kamen sie häufig zu spät, da sie sich verlaufen hatten. Doch fast alle Lehrer sahen darüber hinweg, wussten sie doch wie schwer es den Erstklässlern immer fiel, sich zu Recht zu finden.

Den Erkundungstouren der beiden Freunde hatten sich oft Hermine und Ron angeschlossen, doch obwohl die 4 Gryffindors sich gut verstanden, war die Freundschaft nicht so tief zu Hermine und Ron noch nicht so gefestigt, wie zu Harry.

Zu oft hatte Draco gehört, wie verabscheuendswürdig Muggelgeborene waren, als dass er seine Reflexe ohne weiteres ausschalten konnte. Deshalb musste er sich mehrmals auf die Zunge beißen um nicht eine gemeine Bemerkung zu Hermine zu sagen, die das schließlich nicht verdient hatte.

Und auch mit Ron hatte Draco noch Schwierigkeiten, was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, schließlich hatten Beide von ihren Vätern viel Schlechtes über die Familie des Anderen gehört.

Nur mit Harry hatte Draco in den wenigen Tagen eine Freundschaft aufgebaut, wie er sie noch nie gehabt hatte. Die Beiden verstanden sich ohne viel Reden zu müssen. Ihr Gespräch während der Zugfahrt hatte Beiden gezeigt, dass sie sich sehr ähnlich waren und Beide viel gelitten hatten während ihrer Kindheit. So etwas schweißte zusammen, mehr als die Beiden Gryffindors bis jetzt begriffen hatten. Doch das war der Grund warum Hermine und Ron nicht wirklich in ihre Freundschaft rein kamen, auch wenn sie sich wirklich viel Mühe gaben.

Doch Draco wusste trotz allem: Er war vollkommen glücklich!

* * *

Obwohl Draco und Harry so viel gemeinsam unternahmen, hatte Draco sich doch jeden Abend alleine in das Studierzimmer zurück gezogen um zu Arbeiten, ein Buch zu lesen oder einfach nur das nächtlich Hogwarts und die Sterne zu beobachten. Er hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht durch gerungen Harry das Studierzimmer und den Abkürzraum zu zeigen.

Doch an einem Abend, als sie mal wieder haarscharf Filch entkommen waren, beschloss der junge Malfoy seinen Freund wenigstens den Abkürzraum am Wochenende zu zeigen. Schließlich hatte dieser erstaunliche Raum ihn schon das ein oder andere Mal vor dem zu spät kommen bewahrt.

Harry würde sicher begeistert sein und… irgendwann würde Draco ihm auch das Studierzimmer der Gründer zeigen.

Irgendwann… aber noch nicht jetzt!

Lächelnd bette Draco seinen Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme und ließ seinen Blick wieder hinauf zum Firmament wandern…

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder!

Und ich fürchte auch diesmal für längere Zeit… :(

Joa, ich muss euch leider sagen, dass es wohl für ein halbes Jahr kein neues Chap geben wird…

Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich werde einfach keine Zeit haben…

Lasst ihr mir trotzdem ein Review da?? °Hoffnungsvoll umherguck°

Biiitttteeeeeeeeee


	5. Wochenend' und Sonnenschein

**Titel: **Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor? – Niemals! – Oder doch?

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/? Entweder Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger

**!! **im Moment tendiere ich eher in Richtung Harry! Sorry für alle Hermine/Draco Fans, aber bis sie alt genug für eine Beziehung sind, kann sich da ja noch was ändern.

**Raiting:** erstmal K; später vielleicht T

**Inhalt:** Was passiert wenn Draco Malfoy von dem Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt wird und nicht nach Slytherin? Richtig, sein schlimmster Albtraum würde wahr! Oder könnte das Ganze doch etwas Positives haben? Warum ist Draco überhaupt in das Haus der Löwen gekommen?

**FoFF: **Überraschung und Ablenkung von bösen Gedanken gelungen? Das hier ist ein zusätzlicher Daumen!

**Kapitel 5**

**Wochenend' und Sonnenschein und andere Katastrophen**

Der Traum Hogwarts…Ja, so sah Draco seine Schulzeit im Moment noch. Für ihn war es das erste Mal, dass er Freunde hatte, sich nicht um seine Maske kümmern musste und einfach nur Spaß haben konnte. Klar, die Lehrer machten ihm hin und wieder mit einem ganzen Stapel Hausaufgaben einen Strich durch die Rechnung, doch Draco fand trotzdem seine Zeit um mit Harry etwas zu unternehmen.

Harry… Noch nie hatte sich Draco in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen so sicher und gelöst gefühlt. Er wusste, dass das daran lag, dass er bis jetzt noch keine richtigen Freunde gehabt hatte, und doch erstaunte es ihn immer wieder, wenn Harry und er sich ohne Worte verstanden.

Und zwar nicht nur wenn sie über irgendetwas diskutierten oder sich mit Blicken stumm verständigten wenn Hermine und Ron sich mal wieder über die Hausaufgaben stritten, nein, auch im Unterricht konnten sie durch einen einfachen Blick ausmachen, dass sie sich später zu einer neuen Erkundungstour treffen wollten, oder dass sie beide total genervt von Professor Binns waren.

Den Unterricht fand Draco total interessant. Zwar hatte er von seinem Vater schon einige Sprüche beigebracht bekommen, aber das war immer mit Schmerz verbunden. In Hogwarts lerne er, dass Lernen Spaß machen konnte.

Zaubertränke entwickelte sich schnell zu seinem Lieblingsfach und er war wirklich sehr gut darin, was Severus ja bereits prophezeit hatte. Doch genau wie Hermine bekam er nie einen Punkt für seine gute Arbeit, doch im Gegensatz zu der ehrgeizigen Gryffindor hatte er damit kein Problem, denn ein heimlicher, anerkennender Blick von seinem Patenonkel genügte ihm voll und ganz. Harry war im Gegensatz zu ihm ziemlich schlecht in diesem Fach, dagegen war er in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste überragend, was Draco aber nicht groß wunderte. Allerdings war ihr Lehrer, Professor Quirrell nicht so gut. Trotzdem konnte Harry immer wieder mit einer erstaunlich schnellen Leistung beim Lernen neuer Zauber aufweisen.

Draco fragte sich manchmal ob es Harry nicht helfen würde, wenn er ihm den Studienraum zeigen würde. Denn dort konnte man wunderbar Zaubertränke üben, schließlich hatte jeder der Gründer seine eigene Brauecke in den großen Raum gehabt! Draco hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl Harry zu verraten, wenn er Abend für Abend seine Hausaufgaben in seinem Studierzimmer machte, doch trotzdem wollte er Harry den Raum nicht zeigen. Es war ein Ort für ihn, an den er sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn er traurig oder sauer war, an dem er keine Maske brauchte, wo er einfach mal für sich alleine sein konnte. Das genoss er sehr, denn er war es von klein auf an gewöhnt gewesen alleine zu sein. Jetzt den ganzen Tag von Menschen umgeben zu sein strengte ihn an und ermüdete. Einmal war er sogar in einem der Sessel eingeschlafen und nur dank des Abkürzraumes noch rechtzeitig vor der Ausgangssperre wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein.

Die Anderen hatten ihn natürlich schon nach den ersten paar Tagen mit Fragen bestürmt wo er die ganze Zeit sei. Da war ihm klar geworden, dass er diesen Fragen nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Deshalb hatte er ihnen irgendwie versucht klar zu machen, dass er sich in ein Klassenzimmer zurückzog um ungestört seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Hermine hatte ihn bewundernd angeschaut, da sie Ron und Harry jeden Abend aufs Neue zum Lernen ermuntern musste. Dass Draco das von ganz alleine tat und sogar extra in einen anderen Raum ging um besser arbeiten zu können, bezeichnete Ron als Streber. Harry hatte dazu nichts gesagt. Er hatte ihm nur einen undefinierbaren Blick zugeworfen. Doch da Draco wirklich jeden Tag seine Hausaufgaben hatte schöpften Hermine und Ron keinen Verdacht, dass noch ein bisschen mehr hinter seinem Hausaufgaben steckte.

* * *

Das Wochenende, auf das er sich so gefreut hatte, begann für Draco mit einer Katastrophe:

Nachdem er am Samstagmorgen, genau wie alle anderen Erstklässler lange geschlafen hatte, schafften Harry und Draco es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur morgendlichen Post. Draco wünschte er hätte sie verpasst!

Kaum war in die Halle getreten, stieß auch schon die Eule seines Vaters zu ihm herab und ließ einen purpurnen Brief vor seinen Füßen fallen. Draco schluckte. Er wusste was das bedeutete. Er hatte bis jetzt erst einmal von seinem Vater einen purpurnen Heuler bekommen und deshalb wusste er, dass sich in diesem unschuldigen Briefumschlag nicht nur eine laute und wütende Schimpftirade versteckte, sondern auch eine ganze Reihe saftiger Flüche.

Aschfahl im Gesicht, klaubte er den Brief vom Boden auf und rannte in die Kerker.

Auf das besorgte ‚Draco?' von Harry reagierte er nicht, denn es gab nur einen Ort hier, wo er es sich zugetraute sich der Rache seines Vaters zu stellen. Deshalb rannte er jetzt durch den Hauptgang der Kerker, kam schlitternd vor der Tür an, stützte sich dagegen und murmelte leise ‚Verirren'. Kaum war die Tür auf, stürzte Draco hindurch und schlug sie hinter sich zu, damit Harry ihm nicht folgen konnte.

Er spürte schon wie der Brief in seiner Hand zu vibrieren anfing. Hastig rannte er in den Abkürzraum, tastete fahrig nach der Vertiefung und dem Hebel der Tür zum anderen Kerkergang, quetschte sich durch den schmalen Spalt ins Studierzimmer, dachte noch ‚Hoffentlich ist das Studierzimmer gegen Zerstörung geschützt' und schleuderte dann den purpurnen Heuler von sich.

Keine Sekunde zu früh.

Der unschuldige Umschlag explodierte. Rauch quoll aus dem Papier und Flüche zuckten kreuz und quer durch die Gegend. Draco duckte sich hastig hinter einen der Schreibtische. Doch auch das konnte ihn nicht vor der Stimme seines Vaters schützen, die ihn zusammen schrie.

„_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!! ICH… MIR FEHLEN DIE WORTE!! GRYFFINDOR?? ES IST JA SCHON SCHLIMM GENUG, DASS DU NICHT IN SLYTHERIN BIST, ABER GRYFFINDOR! NACH ALLEM, NACH ALLEM WAS DEINE MUTTER UND ICH FÜR DICH GETAN HABEN, NACH DEINER GRANDIOSEN ERZIEHUNG TUST DU UNS SO ETWAS AN? WAS SOLL DENN DER LORD VON UNS DENKEN? WIE SOLLEN WIR IHM JEMALS WIEDER UNTER DIE AUGEN TRETEN KÖNNEN. DU HAST UNSERER FAMILIE GROSSE SCHANDE GEBRACHT!! UNSERE FAMILIE? WAS REDE ICH DENN DA, WIR SIND NICHT LÄNGER DEINE FAMILIE, DRACO!! UND MIT DEM NAMEN MALFOY DARFST DU DICH AUCH NICHT MEHR EHREN! JAWOHL, ICH WERDE DICH ENTERBEN! DAS DU SO TIEF GESUNKEN BIST, HÄTTE ICH NICHT GEDACHT! MERLIN, GRYFFINDOR?? Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas retten, indem ich Dumbledore und den Schulrat besteche, dich das Haus wechseln zu lassen. UND WENN DAS NICHT KLAPPT, DANN SCHWÖRE ICH DIR, DASS DU BALD DEINEN LETZTEN ATEMZUG GETAN HAST! IN HOGWARTS MAGST DU NOCH SICHER SEIN, ABER IRGENDWANN KOMMEN DIE FERIEN UND DANN MUSST DU AUS DEINEM ACH SO GESCHÄTZTEN SCHLOSS RAUS! UND WAS NOCH DAZU KOMMT: MIR IST ZU OHREN GEKOMMEN, DASS DU DICH MIT HARRY POTTER ANGEFREUNDET HAST! DAS SCHEINT JA EIN KLUGER SCHACHZUG ZU SEIN, DEN FEIND AUSZUSPIONIEREN, ABER ICH KENNE DICH, DAZU BIST DU VIEL ZU DUMM!! UND EIN SCHLAMMBLUT ZÄHLT SICH AUCH SCHON ZU DEINEM FREUNDESKREIS?! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR? HAT DENN UNSERE ERZIEHUNG DENN GAR NICHTS GEBRACHT? JA, JETZT SCHLOTTERST DU VOR ANGST! ABER DAS HILFT DIR AUCH NICHTS MEHR! DU KANNST DEINEN FEHLER NICHT MEHR GUT MACHEN! UND MEINE STRAFE WIRD NICHTS IM VERGLEICH ZU DER DES DUNKLEN LORDS SEIN! VERLASS DICH DRAUF! AUSSERDEM HAST DU DEINE MUTTER SEHR ENTTÄUSCHT! SIE IST SCHWER GESCHOCKT UND HAT BIS JETZT NOCH KEIN WORT RAUSBEKOMMEN! WIR SIND BEIDE SEHR ENTTÄUSCHT VON DIR! WIR HÖREN VON EINANDER, VERLASS DICH DRAUF! ICH HOFFE EINER DER FLÜCHE HAT DICH GETROFFEN UND DIR SCHON MAL EINEN VORGESCHMACK AUF MEINE STRAFE VERSCHAFFT!!_"

Draco zitterte. Er hatte die Arme über dem Kopf verschränkt und sich ganz klein gemacht.

Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Lucius außer sich sein würde, aber, dass er ihn enterben würde, dass hatte er nicht gedacht. Wie sollte er denn jetzt seine Schulsachen bezahlen? Und seine Mutter…

Draco schluchzte bei dem Gedanken an sie laut auf. Natürlich hatte sie nichts gesagt, denn wahrscheinlich freute sie sich insgeheim für ihn. Ach, seine arme Mutter! Und sie musste nun leiden, nur weil er nicht auf die Erziehung Lucius' angesprungen war. Verzweifelt versuchte Draco sich klar zu machen, dass seiner Mutter keine Gefahr drohte, denn immerhin würde sie wirklich nicht wissen, wo er in den Ferien sein würde. Er wusste es selber noch nicht mal. Doch trotzdem wusste sie, dass er sich schon lange gegen die Zügel von Lucius gewehrt hatte. Würde er ihr das ankreiden, wenn er es erfuhr? Bestimmt. Konnte er nur hoffen, dass Lucius in den Ferien so von seinem Verschwinden eingenommen sein würde, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, seiner Mutter die Frage zu stellen, die den ganzen perfekten Plan von Dumbledore zerstören könnte.

Immer noch zitternd richtete Draco sich auf. Als er langsam auf die Beine kam, bemerkte er, dass das Studierzimmer wirklich gegen Zerstörung gefeit war. Kein einziger Zauber hatte Schaden angerichtet. Und Draco hatte einige wirklich üble Zauber erkannt. Er fragte sich nur, wie Lucius sich das leisten konnte. Denn wenn Draco einen der _Crucios_ abbekommen hätte, dann hätte sich Lucius einiges zu erklären gehabt. Naja, dachte er sich, er wird schon daran gedacht haben. Vielleicht lag ein Zauber auf dem Brief, dass er nur explodierte, wenn Draco alleine war.

Draco seufzte. Seine Zeit hier hatte so toll angefangen, aber dieser Brief hatte seiner Laune einen ordentlichen Dämpfer verpasst. Dabei hatte er doch gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde.

Gedankenverloren stand Draco im Mitten seines Zimmers (er nannte den Studienraum inzwischen in Gedanken ‚sein Zimmer') starrte auf die Überreste des Briefes. Dann lies er seinen Blick langsam in die Runde gleiten.

Er wollte sich eigentlich nur für den Rest des Tages verkriechen um diesen Brief zu verdrängen, aber das Studierzimmer hieß nicht umsonst ‚Studier'zimmer. Die 4 Schreibtische und Brauecken und die Regale nahmen den fast den ganzen Platz ein. Die kleine Sitzgruppe war in eine Ecke gequetscht, was zwar gemütlich war, aber trotzdem nicht viel Platz zum ausspannen ließ. Dabei lag Draco so gerne hier auf den Kissen und blickte auf das nächtliche Märchenschloss Hogwarts.

Trotzdem konnte er hier nicht einfach umräumen… Erstens benutzte er das Zimmer ja nur, und es gehörte ihm ja nicht und zweitens wusste er gar nicht die nötigen Zauber um die Möbel zu verschieben und alles mit der Hand zu machen war ihm dann doch zu anstrengend.

Aber er wollte trotzdem lieber hier oben bleiben, als den Anderen unter die Augen zu treten und zu erklären, warum er so plötzlich abgehauen war. Was konnte er also tun? Hausaufgaben? Nö, die hatte er schon alle fertig. Aber einfach nur hier rumsitzen und lesen, das lenkte ihn auch nicht von seinen Gedanken ab.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Wenn er Harry den Abkürzraum zeigen wollte, musste er den Eingang des Studierzimmers irgendwie tarnen, sonst würde Harry ihn sofort finden und aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Draco das nicht. Aber in diesem Zimmer standen so viele Bücher. Da würde er ja wohl eins finden, mit dem er etwas anfange konnte.

Entschlossen ging er auf die Regale zu, fuhr mit den Fingern die Buchrücken nach und zog hin und wieder ein Buch heraus. Die Arbeit tat ihm gut denn er wurde von seinen düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt. Nach einiger Zeit, die für Draco wie im Flug verging, in Wirklichkeit aber 2 bis 3 Stunden waren, hatte er nicht nur einen sehr guten Tarnzauber für Mensch und Gegenstand gefunden, sondern auch eine ganze Reihe anderer nützlicher Zauber, die er zwar noch nicht beherrschte, aber nach einigem Üben sicherlich hinbekommen würde.

Zufrieden trat der Gryffindor auf den Kerkergang hinaus und versuchte den Tarnzauber über den schmalen Eingang zu sprechen. Doch nichts passierte. Eigentlich hatte er es ja auch gar nicht erwartet, aber gehofft hatte er es doch, dass es beim ersten Mal klappen würde… Aber aufgeben würde er nicht, schließlich war das gelingen des Zaubers das Wichtigste für das Zeigen des Abkürzraumes. Leicht frustriert ging er zurück und las sich noch einmal ganz genau die Anweisungen durch.

„_Abstrudo_"_,_ der nächste Versuch ging auch daneben, aber beim dritten Versuch war Draco so voller Tatendrang, dass er seinem Zauberstab geradezu aufzwängte den Zauber zu machen. In der nächsten Sekunde war der Eingang verschwunden, aber Draco hatte ihn so oft benutzt, dass er ganz genau wusste, wo er war. Triumphierend ging er wieder zurück und ließ sich in einen der weichen Sessel am Kamin fallen.

Im nächsten Augenblick gab sein Magen ein wütendes Knurren von sich. Kein Wunder Draco hatte seit dem vorigen Abend nichts mehr gegessen. Ob er wohl hier oben auch etwas zu Essen bekommen konnte? Immerhin war das der Studierraum von den Gründern gewesen und die hatte bestimmt auch keine Lust gehabt immer wieder in die große Halle zu laufen um sich was zu Essen zu holen!

„Ähm…Hallo? Hauself?", Draco hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass etwas passieren würde, aber fast im gleichen Augenblick indem er das Wort ausgesprochen hatte erschien mit einem lauten Plopp ein Hauself. Er sah genauso überrascht aus wie Draco sich fühlte.

„Dipsy entschuldigt sich. Dipsy wusste nicht, dass hier wieder jemand arbeitet. Herr, bitte vergebt Dipsy." Draco starrte die schlotternde Hauselfe an.

„Äh… kein Problem… Nein, du kannst doch da nichts für!"

„Ach Herr sein sehr nett, aber Dipsy hätte jeden Tag überprüfen müssen, ob jemand hier ist. Nur, bitte vergebt Dipsy, es war doch sooo lange niemand hier, da hat Dipsy ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt…" Dipsy schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll in ihr sauberes, wie Draco erstaunt feststellte, Geschirrtuch. Dann schien sie sich gefasst zu haben. „Also, was kann Dipsy für den Herrn tun?"

Verwirrt über das plötzliche dienstbeflissene Gehabe der Elfe brauchte Draco einen Moment bis ihm wieder einfiel warum er überhaupt nach einem Hauselfen gerufen hatte.

„Äh… Könntest du mir wohl etwas zu Essen und einen Kürbissaft bringen? Ich habe schrecklichen Hunger." Draco hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da war Dipsy auch schon mit den Worten ‚Natürlich Herr, Dipsy ist sofort wieder da.' Verschwunden.

Es dauerte keine 2 Minuten da erschien die Elfe auch schon wieder mit einem großen Tablett, auf dem sich Suppen, Salate, Hauptspeisen, Kuchen, andere Desserts und eine große Kanne Kürbissaft türmten. Die Elfe transportierte es vorsichtig zu einem der Schreibtische, der nicht von Draco mit Büchern vollgestellt worden war.

„Dipsy wünscht dem jungen Herrn einen guten Appetit. Ach und, ist der Herr mit den Büchern fertig?" Draco warf einen Blick auf seine Liste mit Zaubern und nickte. Dipsy schnipste mit den Fingern und alle Bücher flogen an ihren Platz zurück. Als er das sah, kam Draco eine Idee, die er vielleicht irgendwann mal angehen würde, aber jetzt musste er erst mal was essen. Heißhungrig stürzte er sich auf das Essen und bekam gerade noch ein ‚Danke' heraus.

„Wenn der Herr noch etwas braucht soll er Dipsy rufen!" Ein Ploppen und Dipsy war verschwunden.

* * *

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Draco lesend in einem der gemütlichen Sessel und konnte hin und wieder einfach nicht den Blick von der herrlichen Landschaft nehmen.

Jetzt war er erst 1 Woche hier und hatte schon so viel erlebt. Außerdem hatte sich sein Leben um 180 Grad gedreht. Was er jedoch nicht unbedingt schlimm fand.

* * *

Auch das Abendessen ließ Draco sich in das Studierzimmer bringen. Doch danach konnte er nicht mehr länger hier bleiben. Die Anderen machten sich bestimmt schon schreckliche Sorgen. Deshalb erhob sich Draco mit einem Seufzen in ging hinaus in den Abkürzraum. Bevor die Tür hinter ihm zu fiel, drehte er sich noch einmal um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das Studierzimmer auch wirklich nicht zu sehen war. Nein, der Tarnzauber funktionierte hervorragend. Also kein Grund sich weiter vor den Fragen der Anderen zu drücken.

Schicksalsergebend betrat er den bunten Raum, änderte dann jedoch im letzten Moment seine Meinung, und betrat den kurzen Gang, der auf die Ländereien hinausführte. Dort blieb er einen Moment stehen und sog die Abendluft in sich ein. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schlossportal.

Als er die Eingangshalle betrat wollte es der Zufall so, dass Harry, Hermine und Ron gerade vom Abendessen kamen. Hermine und Ron waren mal wieder in eine hitzige Diskussion vertieft und deshalb bemerkten sie ihn auch nicht. Harry jedoch sah sehr besorgt aus und er sah Draco sofort. Er wurde langsamer, blickte ihn lange an und winkte ihn dann zu sich.

Draco war ihm total dankbar, dass er nicht auf ihn zu gerannt war und eine große Szene gemacht hatte. So konnte er schnell und leise zu seinen Freunden aufschließen, wurde von Harry einmal kurz umarmt und lief dann mit ihm still hinter Ron und Hermine her. Nur ein kleines ‚Danke!' murmelte er seinem besten Freund zu. Harry lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, dann wurde das Lächeln zu einem verschwörerischen Grinsen und er legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Draco wusste natürlich ganz genau was er meinte.

Hermine und Ron hatten eine Diskussion über IHN. Hermine war überzeugt, dass sie zum Professor McGonagall gehen sollten und Ron fand das viel zu übertrieben. Draco gab ihm Recht. Aber das Witzige war ja, dass Draco direkt hinter ihnen war. Wann sie das wohl merken würden…

Sie bemerkten ihn erst im Gemeinschaftsraum. Da die Beiden vor Harry und Draco waren, waren sie auch die Ersten, die durch das Portrait stiegen, Harry und Draco folgten ihnen.

„Harry, du machst dir doch auch Sorgen! Meinst du nicht a…" Sie hatte sich umgedreht. Hermine stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und flog Draco um den Hals.

Der war so überrumpelt, dass er sie ganz reflexartig in den Arm nahm.

„DRACO!! Mein Gott, wo warst du nur? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." Draco schob sie sanft von sich.

„Ich…nun ich…äh… ich musste mal ein bisschen alleine sein… Weil… weil ich einen Brief von Zu… von meinem Va… also von Lucius bekommen hab." Draco schluckte trocken. Er brachte die Worte _Zuhause_ und _Vater_ irgendwie nicht raus. Harry war der Einzige, dem es auffiel und er legte Draco tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, wusste er doch am Besten wie Draco sich fühlte.

Und dann lachte er plötzlich los. Hermine sah ihn schockiert und böse an.

„Harry! Das ist nicht komisch!"

„Ich weiß… aber…aber ihr… ihr habt es wirklich nicht gemerkt! Er… er war schon seit der Eingangshalle hinter euch… und… und hatte eure ganze Debatte mitbekommen!"

Hermine wurde rot. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?"

Weil ich mich mit dieser Situation jetzt, am Besten vor den Fragen drücken konnte, dachte Draco still. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf Harry wiedermal einen dankbaren Blick zu.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, einem Sonntag, blieb Draco lange im Bett liegen. Es war eigentlich schon früh wach gewesen, da er sich am Abend zuvor früh ins Bett verzogen hatte, um Hermines Fragen zu entgehen, aber er hatte es genossen einfach noch ein bisschen liegen zu bleiben, vor sich hin zu dösen, und den morgendlichen Geräuschen zu lauschen.

Nach dem vergangenen Tag überlegte er lange, ob er Harry den Abkürzraum zeigen sollte. Eigentlich sprach ja nichts dagegen, aber irgendwie hatte der Brief von Lucius etwas in ihm wachgerüttelt. Es war fast so, als wenn er seinen Vater erneut verraten würde. Aber verdammt, das wollte er doch! Warum also, hatte er dieses Gefühl? Das machte doch keinen Sinn!!

Verwirrte steckte Draco den Kopf noch tiefer in sein Kissen. Drehte er jetzt vollkommen durch? Die letzte Woche war die beste seines bisherigen Lebens gewesen und so ein einfacher Brief von Lucius machte seine ganze gute Laune zunichte. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Und dann vertraute er Harry noch nicht mal mehr richtig.

Nein, er würde ihm den Abkürzraum auf jeden Fall zeigen. Genau, dachte er trotzig, damit ich Lucius wenigstens in Gedanken eins auswischen kann!!

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten stand er stöhnend auf um im nächsten Augenblick sich am liebsten wieder in sein warmes Bett zu verziehen. Mein Gott, war das kalt hier draußen.

Schnell flitzte er ins Bad unter die heiße Dusche und saß 20 Minuten später, um halb 12 endlich am Gryffindortisch um zu frühstücken.

Hermine, Ron und Harry, die nicht auf ihn hatten warten wollen, waren gerade im Begriff wieder zu gehen, da, laut Hermine, sie noch Hausaufgaben machen mussten. Als Harry jedoch Draco entdeckte, ließ er sich wieder auf die Bank fallen und sagte zu Hermine, dass er seine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt hatte. Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick schief an, wahrscheinlich zweifelte sie daran, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, doch mit einem Achselzucken zog sie Ron hinter sich her und verschwand.

Draco war das nur Recht, da konnte er mit Harry ganz in Ruhe verschwinden. (AN: Ich weiß, wie sich das anhört, aber bedenkt, dass sie in der 1. Klasse sind ;) Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, diesen Satz zu schreiben… °g°) Während er sein Frühstück langsam herunterwürgte (er hatte überhaupt keinen Hunger, nach seinem ausgiebigen Mahl im Studierzimmer) quetschte er Harry aus, ob dieser wirklich schon seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte. Erstaunlicher weise, ja! Umso besser!

„Hast du Lust mal wieder auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen? Ich wüsste da ein paar Stellen, wo wir noch nicht waren!" Das war maßlos untertrieben. In diesen paar Tagen hier, hatten sie vielleicht 1/20 von Hogwarts erkundet, aber diese Äußerung brachte den gewünschten Effekt. Harry sah ihn schief an und antwortete:

„Sicher. Ich habe natürlich immer Lust auf eine neue Entdeckungstour. Aber kannst du mir verraten, warum ich das Gefühl habe, dass es diesmal eher eine Expedition unter deiner Führung wird, als eine Entdeckungstour? Komme ich vielleicht in den Genuss zu erfahren, wo du dich jeden Abend rumtreibst? Und gestern wahrscheinlich auch?! Nein, versuch' gar nicht erst mir weiß zu machen, dass du draußen warst. Das nehme ich dir nicht ab, nachdem du jeden Abend unauffindbar warst!"

Draco war bei Harrys Worten merklich kleiner geworden…

„Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast recht: Ja, ich werde dir etwas zeigen. Ja, ich war gestern nicht auf den Länderein. Aber nein, ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo ich war! Du weißt doch, ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer wo ich Hausaufgaben gemacht habe." Er grinste Harry verschmitzt an.

Der schnaubte nur, schien aber trotzdem zufrieden zu sein, wenigstens eins von Dracos Geheimnissen zu erfahren.

„Dann sagst du mir vielleicht warum du dich schon so gut hier zu Recht findest und fast nie mehr zu spät kommst?" Draco lächelte geheimnisvoll und stand auf.

„Komm. Aber pass auf, dass dir niemand folgt. Das soll schließlich unter uns bleiben!" Harry sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der sagte ‚Und Ron und Hermine?', sprach es jedoch nicht laut aus und folgte Draco hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass Draco die Kerker ansteuerte, zögerte er. Draco verharrte ebenfalls kurz im Schritt, winkte ihm dann aber ungeduldig, ihm zu folgen.

Ein paar Minuten später blieb er vor der unscheinbaren Tür stehen, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war und wandte sich dann an Harry:

„Also Harry… Was ich dir jetzt zeigen werde, habe ich an unserem ersten Tag hier entdeckt. Als ich nach dem Gespräch bei Dumbledore nicht bei Snape aufgetaucht bin! Ich finde es wirklich nützlich, aber ich will nicht, dass so viele Leute das wissen, deshalb zeige ich es nur dir. Warte", unterbrach Draco Harrys aufkeimende Fragen mit erhobener Hand, „ich wollte es Ron und Hermine deshalb nicht zeigen, weil ich weiß, dass Ron seine Klappe nicht halten kann und wenn es erst mal unserer Schlafsaal inklusive Neville weiß, dann weiß es in kürzester Zeit auch die ganze Schule. Und das will ich auf jeden Fall vermeiden! Und jetzt könntest du mal diese Tür öffnen!"

Draco sah Harry fies an. Der sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir abnehme, dass ich diese Tür öffnen kann. Du wirst mich schon nicht umsonst hier herunter geführt haben, nur damit ICH eine Tür für dich öffne!"

Draco grinst ihm zu.

„Du hast Recht! Also pass auf!" Er legte eine Hand an die Tür und sagte klar und deutlich ‚Verirren'. Die Tür sprang auf.

„Ok, gut aufgepasst?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern betrat den kurzen Gang, und Harry blieb keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Als sie in den Abkürzraum kamen, klappte Harry die Kinnlade runter.

„Was… Was ist das hier? So eine Art Kunstgalerie?" Draco sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren und zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten, sondern beließ es bei einem vernichtenden Blick. Dann ging er zielstrebig auf eine die Blume zu, hinter der die Länderein lagen. Er steckte den Finger in die Vertiefung, drückte den Hebel und hielt Harry die Tür auf.

„Kommst du? Wir wollen doch nicht den ganzen Tag hier unten in den Kerkern verbringen! Wir wäre es mit ein bisschen frischer Luft?" , fragte er ganz unschuldig.

Harry starrte ihn an.

Draco starrte zurück. Dann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er ging einfach durch die Tür, sodass Harry ihm folgen musste, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, in einer ‚Kunstgalerie' eingesperrt zu werden, da er ja nicht wusste, wie er hier wieder raus kam.

Draco hatte im Gang auf ihn gewartet und hielt ihm jetzt auch wieder die Tür auf, durch die man den See sehen konnte. Wieder starrte Harry ihn an, doch diesmal war es ungläubig und Draco musste ihn nicht erst auffordern durch die Tür zu treten, Harry tat es ganz von alleine.

Darauf hatte Draco nur gewartet. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung und einem fiesen Grinsen, schlug er die Tür hinter Harry zu. Mal sehen, wie gut dieser aufgepasst hatte…

Grinsend ging Draco zurück in den Abkürzraum, ließ sich auf den weichen Teppich sinken und wartete.

Es dauerte keine Minute, und die Tür ging auf und ein wutschnaubender Harry stürmte heraus. Draco grinste noch ein bisschen breiter.

„Hör…auf…zu…lachen!"

Falscher Satz. Draco prustete los.

„Das…ist…nicht…komisch! Wenn ich nun nicht gewusst hätte, wie ich die Tür wieder aufmachen muss?"

„Dann wärst du zurück ins Schloss gegangen und hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, was dich ungefähr 20 Minuten gekostet hätte!" Feixte Draco. Damit hatte er leider Recht. Wenn Harry das Passwort wirklich nicht herausbekommen hätte (und hatte ja einfach nur nachmachen müssen was Draco vorgemacht hatte), dann hätte er ganz einfach wieder ins Schloss zurück gehen können. Kein Problem also. Das sah jetzt auch Harry ein, obwohl er ihm erneut einen bösen Blick zu warf.

„Also, was ist das für ein Raum?"

Draco zeigte ihm die 10 Blüten, den Hohlraum, wie er die Türen öffnen konnte und alle Plätze, an die die Türen führten. Harry war stark beeindruckt.

„Jetzt ist mir klar, warum du nie zu spät kommst. Mit diesem genialen Raum ist das ja nicht schwer!" Sie grinsten sich an. Und dann fiel Harry leider das auf, was Draco gehofft hatte, das ihm nicht auffallen würde… die elfte Blume und damit die Tür, die auf den Gang mit dem Studierzimmer führte.

„Hey, da ist ja noch eine Tür. Kerker, Länderein, Eingangshalle, 7. Stockwerke… Wohin führt diese Tür?" Draco konnte sich nur schwer einen Seufzer verkneifen. Harry hatte genau den Grund aufgeführt, der bewies, dass hinter dieser Tür ein zentraler Ort liegen musste. Konnte Draco nur hoffen, dass er nicht darauf kam, dass vielleicht auch ein wichtiger Ort dahinter liegen konnte.

Draco nutzte jetzt zum ersten Mal seine Maske in Gegenwart Harrys.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich habe mich das auch schon gefragt, aber ich bin bis jetzt noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Die Tür führt in einen Kerkergang, aber ich bin ihn nicht sehr weit gegangen, weil ich Angst habe mich zu verlaufen…" Das war doch sehr überzeugend, oder? Hoffentlich nahm Harry ihm das ab… Tat er.

„Ach so. Naja, irgendeinen Grund wird es wohl haben. Vielleicht liegt das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer nicht weit entfernt, oder es war mal hier in der Nähe. Keine Ahnung, aber das Wichtigste ist ja für uns, dass wir die anderen Türen haben, ne?!"

Draco nickte hastig und konnte sich gerade noch so ein Grinsen verkneifen. Gerade noch mal gut gegangen.

* * *

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die beiden Gryffindors auf den Länderein. Sie genossen die spätsommerliche Sonne und nutzten den See ausgiebig.

Als Draco am Abend todmüde ins Bett fiel, kam ihm der Brief von Lucius noch mal in den Kopf. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nicht an ihn gedacht! Zufrieden seufzend schloss Draco die Augen.

Kurz bevor er einschlief dachte er noch ‚Wenn der Rest meiner Schulzeit so wird wie diese erste Schulwoche, dann wird das die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Dann kommt es nur noch auf die Ferien an."

Wie sich der Rest seiner Schulzeit jedoch von seiner ersten Schulwoche unterscheiden würde, konnte Draco noch nicht einmal ahnen, denn er war eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ok, das war's!

Ich hoffe ihr wisst dieses Chapter zu würdigen, denn ich habe mir hier in Kanada EXTRA die Zeit genommen, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst!! ;)

Also, wie fandet ihr's? Ich glaube es ist das bisher längste Chap, aber soviel ist ja nicht passiert…

Und was sagt ihr zum meiner bisherigen Pairings-Entscheidung? °Vorsichtig um die Ecke in Richtung Draco/Hermine Fans schiel° … Schlagt mich nicht, bitte!

Äh, noch was: Ich hab kein Latein und musste mich auf ein Online-Wörterbuch verlassen, was den Zauberspruch angeht! Wenn ihr eine bessere Übersetzung für 'Verstecken' oder noch besser 'Tarnen' habt, dann schreibt es mir und ich ändere es noch! Danke!


	6. Ferien

**Titel: **Ein Malfoy in Gryffindor? – Niemals! – Oder doch?

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins, alles J.K. Rowlings… leider…

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romance

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/? Entweder Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger

Ihr könnt mir ja mal schreiben was euch lieber wäre… ich bin noch ziemlich unentschlossen…

**- Edid: **Nachdem ich unendlich viele Harry/Draco Storys gelesen habe, war ich von diesen Geschichten total begeistert und wollte unbedingt selber auch eine schreiben… inzwischen bin ich der Meinung, dass ich selber Slash nicht so gut schreiben kann, auch wenn ich es wahnsinnig gerne lese^^ :D

Deshalb… und das wird die Hermine/Draco Fans wahrscheinlich freuen… bin ich im Moment so 70% sicher, dass es eine Hermine/Draco Story wird… von Draco komm ich einfach nicht weg ^^ :D :D :D

**Raiting:** erstmal K; später vielleicht T

**Inhalt:** Was passiert wenn Draco Malfoy von dem Hut nach Gryffindor gesteckt wird und nicht nach Slytherin? Richtig, sein schlimmster Albtraum würde wahr! Oder könnte das Ganze doch etwas Positives haben? Warum ist Draco überhaupt in das Haus der Löwen gekommen?

Hey Leute… Bringt es was, wenn ich sage, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ihr sooooooooooooo lange auf das Chap warten musstet???

Ich hab mich schon fast nicht mehr hier her getraut. Und eigentlich wollte ich so viel mehr in dieses Chap reinschreiben, aber an einer Stelle hab ich einfach eine Schreibblockade und habe seit Monaten schon total viele Versuche wieder verworfen… Und bevor es noch Jahre dauert, bis mir was Passendes einfällt, dachte ich, ich stell das Chap, so wie es bisher ist einfach mal rein und vielleicht geht es ja besser wenn ich ein neues angefangen habe…

Euer Glück… schon klar! ;)

Ich hoffe einfach, dass ihr meine Story noch nicht ganz aufgegeben habt und dass euch das Chap gefällt… Es ist mein bisheriges Lieblingskapitel!!!! 

Ich würd mich also über ein Review mit eurer Meinung freuen… wenn ich denn eins verdient habe… *verschämt sei*… eigentlich ja nicht…

So, nun aber genug geschwafelt und gewartet:

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!

**Kapitel 6**

**Ferien**

Die Wochen verstrichen unglaublich schnell. Sowohl für Draco als auch für Harry und den Rest der Gryffindorerstklässler. In den ersten Wochen genossen sie noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, doch die vielen Hausaufgaben, die vielen Erstklässler, unter Anderem auch Harry, über den Kopf wuchsen, ließen ihnen keine Zeit sich über das schlechte Herbstwetter zu beklagen.

Und als sie an einem Wintermorgen mit verschlafenen Augen aus den Fenstern blinzelten, war plötzlich alles weiß. Hogwarts hatte sich von einer Nacht auf die Andere in ein Märchenschloss verwandelt. Keiner der Schüler konnte es abwarten bis die Woche endlich vorbei war und sie am Wochenende die weiße Pracht genießen konnten.

Natürlich sprangen auch die Gryffindorerstklässler am Samstagmorgen schon ungewöhnlich früh aus dem Bett. Hermines klägliche Einwürfe von wegen Hausaufgaben wurden Einstimmig übertönt und so kam es, dass die vier Freunde nach dem Frühstück dick eingemummelt auf dem Weg nach draußen waren.

Als Draco und Harry die große Freitreppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter stiegen und den weißen Puder durch das Eingangsportal sahen, blickten sie sich an. In ihrer beiden Augen funkelte Schalk und Übermut. Grinsend nickten sie sich zu und sausten davon, die erstaunte Hermine und den perplexen Ron hinter sich stehen lassend. Ron wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Ein Malfoy _rannte_ die Treppen hinunter um sich als Erster in den Schnee zu werfen? Keine Frage, da musste er hinterher!

Harry sah die Stufen unter sich dahin fliegen. Er hatte einen kleinen Vorsprung. Er war schon immer ein guter Läufer gewesen, schließlich hatte Dudley ihm immer genug Anlässe zum Üben gegeben. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen drehte er den Kopf zu dem blonden Gryffindor und rief:

„Wer als Letzter ankommt, wird eingeseift!"

Ein böser Fehler. Da er nicht nach Vorne geschaut hatte, hatte er leider die kleine Gruppe Hufflepuffmädchen übersehen und konnte ihnen nun gerade noch so ausweichen, Draco gewann dadurch aber wieder einen Vorsprung. Und diesen Vorsprung ließ er sich auch nicht wieder nehmen und stürzte sich als erster Lachend in eine Schneewehe. Harry und Ron kamen schnaufend neben ihm zu stehen.

„Gra…Gratuliere Malfoy! Hätte nie gedacht mal ein Rennen gegen einen Malfoy zu verlieren!" Ron stütze die Hände auf den Knien ab und keuchte, doch er seine Augen funkelten genauso wie Harrys und Dracos, wobei letzterer einen guten Grund hatte fröhlich zu sein. Er hatte gewonnen und das hieß…

„AAHHHHH!!!!!" Harry hatte eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht bekommen und als er sich zum Schutz umdrehte warf Draco sich gegen seinen Rücken, um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Prompt landete Harry mit dem Gesicht voran im Schnee und als er sich umdrehte bekam er von Draco und Ron noch mehr Schnee ins Gesicht gerieben.

„Alles klar Harry? Du wirst unseren kleinen Wettkampf doch nicht vergessen haben, oder? Der Verlierer wird eingeseift!" feixte Draco. Harry sah ihn aus böse funkelten Augen an, die jedoch leider zur Hälfte von Schnee verdeckt wurden. So sah Draco nicht, wie das ärgerliche Funkeln sich in ein hinterhältiges verwandelte und auch der Blickwechsel mit Ron entging ihm. Und im nächsten Moment war es Draco, der von Harry und Ron so richtig schön eingeseift wurde.

Hermine war inzwischen auch angekommen uns stand kopfschüttelnd neben den 3 Jungen, die sich im Schnee wälzten. Als auch ihr ein Schneeball ins Gesicht flog, klappte ihr empört der Mund auf. Da gab es jedoch kein entkommen und so wurde auch sie mit in die wilde Schneeballschlacht gezogen. Schnell entwickelten sich 2 Teams, mit Hermine und Harry auf der einen und Draco und Ron auf der anderen Seite.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass alle 4 lachend und prustend im Schnee lagen. Ron war der Erste, der sich aufrichtete und sich keuchend an Draco wandte.

„Nicht schlecht Malfoy! Die haben wir fertig gemacht, was?"

Draco schaute ihn an, dann auf Harry und Hermine, die so was von nass waren, dass sie ganz klar die Verlierer waren und er nickte bestätigend. „Kann ich nur zurück geben, Weasley! Gute Arbeit!" Und sie klatschten sich ab.

* * *

Die letzten 2 Schulwochen bis zu den Ferien gingen dank des Schnees auch schnell vorbei, da die Schüler jede frei Minute nach draußen rannten und die Fächer Kräuterkunde und Pfleger Magischer Geschöpfe auch nicht mehr stattfanden.

Doch 3 Tage vor dem ersten Ferientag fiel Draco wieder ein was es für ihn hieß, Ferien zu haben. Nicht nach Hause fahren, nicht in Hogwarts bleiben, also das Fest der Liebe im Kreise einer fremden Familie verbringen. Diese Aussicht hatte seiner guten Laune, die schon seit dem Schuljahrsbeginn anhielt einen gehörigen Dämpfer versetzt. Er seufzte. Wo sollte er nur hin? Dumbledore hatte zwar erwähnt, dass er schon eine Familie für ihn wusste, aber eigentlich wollte er nicht ein einer vollkommen fremden Familie die Ferien verbringen. Doch den Mut Harry zu fragen, ob er mit zu ihm kommen konnte, hatte er auch nicht. Verdammt, seit wann war den so feige? Eigentlich sollte es doch das Gegenteil sein, schließlich war er ein Gryffindor! Oder hatte der Hut am Ende doch eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen? Gehörte er doch nicht ins Haus der Löwen? Dabei fühlte er sich doch sowohl hier.

Draco seufzte erneut. Oh man. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Seine gute Laune war endgültig dahin. Verdammt, er war doch ein Malfoy, er sollte sich eigentlich ganz anders benehmen. Lucius hatte ihn zwar enterbt, aber den Namen Malfoy konnte er ihm nicht so einfach nehmen. Und genau diesen Namen begleiteten seit Jahrhunderten Ehre und große Zauberer und genau deshalb würde er jetzt zu Harry gehen und ihn fragen. Jawohl! Hah, sein Vater sollte sich selber nicht mehr als einen Malfoy bezeichnen, wenn er so vor Du-weist-schon-wem im Staub kroch. DAS war schließlich sehr untypisch für einen Malfoy. Also los!

Leider kamen seine Beine diesem Entschluss nicht nach. Sie blieben einfach an Ort und Stelle und bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Draco resignierte. Er war feige wenn es um seinen Stolz ging. Es hatte einfach Angst sich zu blamieren, ob nun vor Harry oder sonst wem.

Draco starrte missmutig auf die schneebedeckten Dächer von Hogwarts. Er war natürlich wieder einmal in seinem Türmchen um in Ruhe nachzudenken. Die Anderen hatten sich wohl inzwischen wirklich dran gewöhnt, dass er dauernd verschwand.

Erneut stieß der blonde Gryffindor einen tiefen Seufzer aus und erhob sich schließlich von dem Sessel, in den er sich gefläzt hatte. Es war Zeit zurück zu gehen.

Sobald Draco die schmale Tür in die Eingangshalle aufgestoßen hatte, sah er wie es der Zufall wollte, Harry die Treppe Richtung Große Halle runtergehen.

„Harry!" Genannter drehte sich um.

„Hey Draco, da bist du ja! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mal zum Abendessen auftauchen würdest."

„Ähm ja, ich habe ein bisschen die Zeit vergessen… Sorry! Du Harry, ich müsste mal mit dir reden."

„Oh, ähm, klar."

„Gut, dann…" Draco ärgerte sich, dass er Harry überhaupt angesprochen hatte, aber jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

„Ja… gehen wir nach draußen, da wird man nicht so schnell gestört."

Zehn Minuten später waren sie beim See angelangt und betrachteten die große Eisfläche, in die sich der See verwandelt hatte. Draco stand einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Wenn er Harry fragen wollte, ob er in den Ferien zu ihm kommen konnte, musste er ihm schon die ganze Geschichte erzählen.

Harry drängte ihn nicht, aber man merkte, dass er schon etwas verwundert war, dass Draco sich so schwer tat mit ihm zu reden. Schließlich öffnete er ein einmal den Mund und holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, klappte ihn aber gleich wieder zu. Das Ganze wiederholte sich ein paar Mal bis Draco schließlich doch noch selber den Mund öffnete und leicht stockend anfing zu sprechen.

„Also weißt du… Erinnerst du dich an unseren ersten Schultag, als… als ich bei Dumbledore war?" Draco wartete nur kurz auf Harry Nicken um dann weiter zu erzählen, „Er… nun, du weißt, dass ich ein paar Probleme mit… Lucius, also meinem V… Vater habe. Und Dumbledore war der gleichen Meinung wie ich, dass ich… dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause kann, solange mein Vater da ist, weil… weil er mich wahrscheinlich… umbringen würde. Also…" Harry unterbrach ihn:

„WAS?"

„Äh, ja… weil ich nicht in Slytherin bin, sondern in Gryffindor, aber egal… nein, wohl eher nicht egal, denn das ist das Problem, oder wohl nicht DAS Problem, schließlich bin ich froh in Gryffindor zu sein… also am Anfang nicht, da habe ich es gehasst. Ich bin halt glücklich in Gryffindor, aber wie auch immer…" Draco brach ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nur noch unverständliche, und sinnlose Sachen von sich gab und setzte neu an.

„Also, die Sache ist die: Kann ich vielleicht in den Ferien mit zu dir? Weil ich nicht hier bleiben kann, aber auch nicht nach Hause… ich kann halt in den Ferien nirgendwo hin…" So, jetzt war es raus.

Harry schwieg. Für einen langen Moment war es vollkommen still. Harry gab kein Wort von sich, noch bewegte er sich einen Millimeter. Er glich einer Statue. Einer traurigen Statue, wie Draco entsetzt feststellte.

„Ach, egal, vergiss es einfach! War ne blöde Idee! Schließlich wohnst du bei Muggeln, da passt ein Malfoy natürlich nicht hin. Ich… ich frage vielleicht mal…" Draco brach ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er niemanden sonst wusste, zu dem er gerne in den Ferien gehen würde. Hermine war wahrscheinlich die Einzige, die ihn abgesehen von Harry willkommen heißen würde, aber ihre Eltern waren ja auch Muggel.

„Draco… ich… es tut mir Leid. Natürlich war es keine blöde Idee. Es war das Naheliegendste, was du finden konntest… aber es geht nicht… Sorry. Meine Verwandten… nun ja, sie sind nicht so gut auf Zauberer zu sprechen um es mal milde aus zu drücken und es wäre gar keine gute Idee ihnen einen weiteren Zauberer vor die Nase zu setzten, noch dazu einen Reinblüter, der sich nicht so gut auskennen würde… Sie… sie hätten kein Verständnis und… ähm, sie würden dich wahrscheinlich irgendwo einsperren oder die Polizei rufen."

„Wen rufen?"

„Egal, würden sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht machen, denn dann müssten sie ja zugeben, dass sie mit _Freaks_ zu tun hätten. Es tut mir wirklich Leid!"

„Schon ok, aber… Warte mal ne Sekunde… Du hast gesagt, dass sie Zauberer nicht ausstehen können… aber, du…"

„…aber ich bin doch ein Zauberer. Genau!" Harry warf ihm ein trauriges Lächeln zu. „Hast du dich den nie gefragt, warum ich hier so glücklich bin und warum ich nie Eulen oder Briefe von _Zuhause_ bekomme?"

Jetzt wo Harry es ansprach, konnte Draco sich tatsächlich nicht an einen einzigen Brief erinnern, aber es war ihm vorher nie richtig aufgefallen.

„Was machst DU eigentlich in den Ferien?" Genau, was machte Harry in den Ferien? Bis jetzt war Draco immer davon ausgegangen, dass er nach Hause fahren würde, aber für ihn kam das wahrscheinlich genauso wenig in Frage wie für Draco selbst.

Harry lachte leise auf. „DAS nenne ich mal einen gelungenen Themenwechsel… Ich werde natürlich hier bleiben. Hier bin ich tausendmal glücklicher als bei den Dursleys…"

„Hm… ich würde auch gerne hier bleiben, aber das geht ja nicht… Komm, lass uns zurück gehen."

Schweigend gingen die beiden Freunde zurück, schweigend setzten sie sich an den überfüllten und lärmenden Gryffindortisch und schweigend schoben sie Gabel für Gabel des köstlichen Abendessens in den Mund.

„HI! Da scheid ihr a… Wir ham unsch schon geragt wwo ihr scheid…" Hermine warf Ron einen angeekelten Blick zu, da er den halben Inhalt seines Mundes über den Tisch sprühte. „Oh, schuldichung…"

Hermine sah immer noch missbilligend aus, doch Ron hatte es geschafft das Grinsen wieder auf Harrys und Dracos Gesichter zu zaubern.

„Jaah. Wir waren noch ein bisschen draußen. Sagt mal, was macht ihr Beide eigentlich während der Ferien?"

Ron hatte endlich runtergeschluckt und machte jetzt ein finsteres Gesicht. „Ich fahre nach Hause. Ich wollte eigentlich hier bleiben, aber Mum hat's mir verboten… Keine Ahnung was die jetzt für einen Tick hat, aber naja, es kann gefährlich werden, wenn man Weihnachten nicht macht, was sie sagt. Und du Hermine?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht so genau. Bleibt irgendwer von euch hier? Ich würde nämlich eigentlich gerne hier bleiben, aber alleine ist es auch langweilig." Hermine sah erwartungsvoll von Draco zu Harry. Beide senkten betreten die Köpfe, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie um das Erzählen ihrer Geschichten wohl nicht drum rum kommen würden.

„Also, ich werde auf jeden Fall hier bleiben", machte Harry den Anfang, „ich bin bei meinen Verwandten nicht so willkommen. Vielleicht erinnert ihr euch, ich habe ganz am Anfang mal ein bisschen was von ihnen erzählt."

„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben." Draco versuchte sich mit dieser Antwort aus der Affäre zu ziehen, denn er ging davon aus, dass die beiden Gryffindors wohl annehmen würden, er führe nach Hause. Offensichtlich wirkte es, denn nach einem langen Blick wandte Hermine sich wieder an Harry.

„Du bleibst also auf jeden Fall hier? Gut, dann bleibe ich auch. Dann sind wir beide nicht alleine, wenn Ron und Draco nach Hause fahren." Hah, hatte also gewirkt. Vielleicht musste Draco Ron und Hermine ja nicht so schnell Rede und Antwort stehen.

Damit war das Thema für Harry, Hermine und Ron erledigt, und keiner von ihnen ahnte, was für ein großes Problem Draco hatte. Harry hätte es sich vielleicht denken können, aber er hatte nie das Gefühl von Zuhause und Geborgenheit bei den Dursleys gehabt, deshalb wusste er auch nicht, dass andere Menschen sich in fremden Umgebungen, die ihnen nicht die Liebe oder das Gefühl von Zuhause entgegenbrachten, das sie gewohnt waren, nicht wirklich wohl fühlten. Für ihn war es einfach normal, dass er sich Weihnachten oder an seinem Geburtstag nicht so wohl fühlte. Bei Draco war das jedoch anders. Er hatte zwar nie die Liebe bekommen, die andere Eltern ihren Kindern zeigten, aber seine Mutter hatte ihm doch immer das Gefühl gegeben willkommen zu sein und auf ihre eigene Art und Weise gezeigt, dass sie ihn liebte.

So, vergingen auch noch die letzten beiden Schultage und Draco wurde schweigsamer und schweigsamer. Seinen drei Freunden fiel das zwar auf, aber sie fragten ihn nicht weiter, was los war, denn sie erwarteten sowieso keine Antwort. Doch am letzten Abend vor den Ferien hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als ein Drittklässler der Ravenclaws auf sie zu kam.

„Hey Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore will dich sehen. Du sollst jetzt gleich zu ihm kommen."

Draco sank das Herz in die Hose. Dann würde er also erfahren wo er seine Ferien verbringen würde. Er nickte dem Ravenclaw dankbar zu und drehte sich um.

Doch Hermine lies ihn nicht so schnell entkommen: „Warte Draco, ich komme mit, ich muss noch mal zum... Lehrerzimmer."

Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Wie sollte er sie denn jetzt loswerden. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht zum Lehrerzimmer, obwohl es eine perfekte Ausrede war, weil sie _ständig_ die Lehrer etwas fragen wollte.

„Draco, hey Draco, jetzt warte doch mal." Draco dachte gar nicht daran, denn er wollte so schnell es geht zu der Abzweigung wo sie sich unweigerlich trennen mussten, wenn Hermine ihre Ausrede aufrechten halten wollte. Doch leider war er trotzdem nicht schnell genug.

„Draco, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nach Hause fährst. Ich habe vor 2 Tagen sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass du nur gesagt hast, dass du nicht hier bleibst, aber du hast NICHT gesagt, dass du nach Hause fährst. Also, wo verbringst du deine Ferien und WAS will Dumbledore so kurz vor den Ferien noch von dir?"

Das hatte sie also doch gemerkt. War ja klar, dass ihr das nicht entgehen würde. Verdammt, dieses Mädchen war einfach zu schlau und zog immer die richtigen Geschehnisse zusammen um ein Gesamtbild zu erhalten. Wie sollte er ihr nun eine Lüge auftischen? Das würde sie doch sofort durchschauen.

„Also, ich... du hast Recht, ich kann nicht nach Hause, wegen Lucius. Und deshalb hat Dumbledore mir schon zu Schuljahrsbeginn gesagt, dass ich die Ferien bei Freunden verbringen werde. Wenn ich selber niemanden finde, zu dem ich kann, dann wird ER eine Familie aussuchen. Er meinte er wüsste da schon genau die Richtigen."

„Oh... Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du nicht bei fremden Leuten Weihnachten feiern willst, richtig?"

Draco nickte.

„Und? Hast du wen gefunden?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Och komm schon. Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen, dass du niemanden gefragt hast. Also wen HAST du gefragt, und warum hast du dich eigentlich nicht an uns gewendet?"

„Ich habe Harry gefragt."

„Oh... ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er nein gesagt hat, oder?"

Draco nickte.

„Hm... Ich würde dich ja zu mir einladen, aber das ist jetzt doch etwas kurzfristig. Wenn du eher gefragt hättest, dann hätte ich mich nicht für Hogwarts eingetragen und meine Eltern benach...", sie brach ab, „willst du überhaupt mit zu mir kommen?"

Oh verdammt, warum stellte sie immer die Fragen, die er nicht beantworten wollte?

„Ich... nun, deine Eltern sind Muggel und ich hätte wahrscheinlich etwas Probleme damit, mich einzuleben." Gut Draco, keine bewusste Antwort geben. Hoffentlich merkt sie es nicht... Natürlich bemerkte Hermine es.

„Aber willst... Ok, wie auch immer. Es ist jetzt ja eh nicht mehr zu ändern. Also, dann fiel Glück bei Dumbledore und...wir sehen uns dann später." Sie wandte sich ab und ging eilig mit gesenktem Kopf davon.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich noch was hatte sagen wollen... Er zuckte die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

* * *

Als Draco wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, war seine Miene immer noch nicht sehr viel fröhlicher. Der Besuch bei Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht wirklich viel gebracht. Dumbledore hatte mal wieder aus seinem unverständlichen Humor heraus, Draco die Information, zu wem der denn nun gehen würde vorenthalten und gemeint, es sei doch eine nette Überraschung, wenn Draco es erst am nächsten Tag erfahren würde. Ja, wirklich _nette _Überraschung! Oh verdammt, dieser senile Schulleiter hatte keine Ahnung was er Draco antat.

Hermine und Harry warfen ihm beide einen neugierigen Blick zu, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wo ist Ron?" Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Rotschopf fehlte. Normalerweise verzog sich Ron erst sehr spät aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Packen!"

„Oh, ok, das sollte ich wahrscheinlich dann auch mal machen. Ähm... ich fahre morgen nicht mit dem Zug, sondern nehme den Kamin aus Dumbledores Büro. Ich werde also nicht so früh aufstehe müssen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Harry und Hermine nickten und Draco verschwand im Gryffindorschlafsaal. Als er die Tür öffnete erblickte er ein Chaos aus Schulumhängen, Büchern und anderen Kleidungsstücken.

„WEASLEY!!! Was hast du angestellt?"

Ron sah sich betreten im Raum um. „Ich will nicht alles mitnehmen. Deshalb sortiere ich grad aus."

„Und warum benutzt du dazu auch mein Bett?", fragte Draco und klaubte eine rot-golden-gestreifte Krawatte von seinem Bett.

„Äh, ich brauche halt Platz..."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Chaos im Zimmer. Die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke erhoben sich und schwebten entweder in den Koffer oder zurück in Rons Schrank. Dann wandte er denselben Spruch auch auf seinen Schrank an.

„So, und wo war jetzt das Problem???"

„Äh, danke... Den Spruch musst du mir mal beibringen!"

Draco grinste.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam für die meisten viel zu früh und viel zu plötzlich. Neville, Dean und Seamus waren von der kurzen Zeit genauso überrascht worden wie viele andere Gryffindors und so hörte am von überallher Lärm schallen, als viele Schüler noch in aller Eile ihre Sachen packten. Harry, Draco und Ron lagen in ihren Betten und sahen dem Treiben ganz relaxt zu bis es Draco auffiel:

„Hey Weasley? Solltest du nicht langsam mal aufstehen? Deine Sachen sind zwar gepackt, aber der Zug wird trotzdem nicht auf dich warten."

Ron, der vor sich hin döste, grunzte: „Hm… Was? Ach so, ja. Ich fahre nicht mit Zug heim. Ich flohe." (AN: Ich nenne das jetzt einfach mal so, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie das Verb lautet.)

Draco starrte ihn an. Ron würde genauso wie er selbst das Flohnetzwerk benutzen? Wieso das? Oder war er etwa…? Nein, dass hätte Dumbledore ihm doch gesagt. Oder nicht? Wer verstand schon Dumbledores merkwürdige Gedankengänge…

„Ron? Warum… warum nimmst du nicht den Zug?"

„Kein Plan. Dumbledore meinte nur, dass ich um 11 Uhr von seinem Kamin aus nach Hause reise, weil meine Mum ihn darum gebeten hat. Ich sag doch, ich habe keine Ahnung was die für einen Tick im Moment hat."

Draco hatte Mühe Ron nicht fassungslos anzustarren. Die Weasleys??? Was zum Teufel wollte Dumbledore damit bezwecken? Die Weasleys und er, das war wie… wie Feuer und Eis… Draco lächelte zynisch. Ja, Rot und Blond, Feuer und Eis. Was sollte das, verdammt noch mal? Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Wussten die Weasleys überhaupt, dass er es war, der zu ihnen kam. Und wenn ja, warum waren sie dann überhaupt einverstanden gewesen? Auf die Idee, dass Dumbledore und die Weasleys deshalb zu dieser Lösung gekommen waren, weil Ron und Draco sich ein bisschen angefreundet hatten, kam Draco nicht. Für ihn war es einfach vollkommen abwegig, dass eine Familie wie die Weasleys ihn für Weihnachten einladen würde, wo doch ihre Familien so verfeindet waren.

„Malfoy? Geht's dir gut? Du siehst etwas komisch aus."

„Ja, ja, mir… mir geht's gut." Draco hatte beschlossen Ron noch nichts zu sagen. Es reichte wenn der Rotschopf in Dumbledores Büro ausrastete. Harry hatte es anscheinend auch begriffen, denn auch er sah etwas überrascht aus.

Mit einem Stöhnen lies Draco sich wieder nach hinten in die Kissen sinken, sprang jedoch 2 Sekunden später schon wieder auf. Hier, unter Harrys forschendem Blick hielt er es nicht noch länger aus. In Rekordgeschwindigkeit zog er sich an und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus der Tür. Harry und Ron blickten sich verwundert an.

„Weißt du was das grad war?"

„Nope. Keine Ahnung!"

* * *

Zwei Stunden später kam Draco genauso gehetzt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war durch Hogwarts spaziert, hatte versucht seine Gedanken abzulenken, war am Ende aber doch immer wieder auf das Thema zurück gekommen.

Der Gryffindor hetzte die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hoch und schnappte sich seinen fertig gepackten Koffer. Ok, von schnappten konnte keine Rede sein, denn der große Schrankkoffer war immer noch ziemlich schwer, obwohl Draco nicht alle seine Sachen eingepackt hatte.

Hermine und Harry erwartet ihn am Fuß der Treppe und ließen sich auch am Portraitloch nicht abwimmeln. Auf Dracos Hinweis, dass sie nicht mitzukommen brauchten erwiderte Hermine nur trocken „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass wir dich einfach in den Selbstmord rennen lassen, oder?"

Draco schnaubte. Ja, Ron würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Als sie endlich den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten, blieben Harry und Hermine etwas zurück, doch auch Draco wurde immer langsamer. Er wusste das Passwort natürlich nicht. Doch der Wasserspeier war wohl informiert worden, dass Draco eintreffen würde.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Zu spät, war ja klar. Könnt ihr lärmigen Schüler eigentlich auch noch was Anderes als zu spät kommen?" Der Wasserspeier war wohl eindeutig nicht gut drauf, doch er hüpfte zu Seite um Draco einzulassen (wenn auch nicht ohne noch weiter vor sich hinzuschimpfen). Harry und Hermine verwehrte er jedoch den Zutritt.

„Was glaubt ihr was ihr da macht, he??? Er, und wenn ich sage nur er, dann meine ich auch nur ihn, darf hoch. Verstanden?"

„Ja, aber..." fing Hermine an.

„Nichts aber! Schert euch zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum und genießt eure Ferien, die ihr euch wahrlich nicht verdient habt.", schimpfte der Wächter von Dumbledores Büro.

Die beiden Gryffindors resignierten und Draco drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um.

„Also Leute… Genießt eure Ferien. Lasst es euch nicht zu langweilig werden und… wünscht mir Glück, dass Ron mich nicht umbringt. Wir sehen uns…" Er drehte sich nicht um. Er wollte die mitleidigen Gesicherter von Harry und Hermine nicht sehen, doch Hermine machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ach komm her du!" Draco war so überrumpelt, dass er sich von ihr in eine Umarmung ziehen ließ. „Du schaffst das! Bestimmt. Es wird alles gut. Ron wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Harry schloss sich ihr an: „Genau, Mann! Du packst das schon." Zuversichtlich klopfte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ihm auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du da hoch kommst." Draco nickte wortlos, drückte Hermine ein letztes Mal an sich und verschwand hinter dem Wasserspeier.

* * *

Drei Stunden später konnte Draco sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, als er verstanden hatte, dass er zu den Weasleys kommen würde, nur nicht damit, was dann schlussendlich geschehen war.

Der blonde Junge ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen, die man für ihn in Rons Zimmer gelegt hatte. Der rothaarige Gryffindor hatte ihn (nicht ganz freiwillig) alleine gelassen um seiner Mutter zu helfen, die meinte, dass Draco ein bisschen Ruhe brauchen könnte um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Draco war ihr dankbar dafür und fragte sich dann wieder, warum hier alle so freundlich waren und genau zu wissen schienen was er brauchte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Moment zurück, als Ron begriffen hatte, WER ihn nach Hause begleiten würde…

_Flashback_

Draco stieß die Tür zum Schulleiterbüro auf und fand Ron Weasley ganz relaxt vor Albus Dumbledores Schreibtisch sitzend vor. Das änderte sich jedoch in derselben Sekunde in der er Draco erblickte.

„Malfoy??? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du fährst nach Hause."

Draco warf Dumbledore einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch der Schulleiter stand bei seinem Phönix und ließ kein Wörtchen der Unterstützung von sich hören.

„Öhm… weist du, Ron, deine Familie hat sich… öhm, sie waren so freundlich… also, ich…", stotterte Draco.

„Spuck's aus Malfoy!"

„Ich komme die Ferien über mit zu euch.", antwortete Draco nach einem tiefen Durchatmen.

Stille

„Aha."

„Ron? Ich wusste vor heute Morgen auch nichts davon. Wirklich, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte…"

„Nein, nein, kein Problem. Wirklich nicht. Alles ok."

Ja, klar, dachte Draco sarkastisch. Ron sah aus, als wäre ihm ein Inferi begegnet. Er war kalkweiß im Gesicht, doch so ruhig, dass es Draco schon wieder Angst machte. „Ron? Bist du wirklich nicht…"

„SAUER??? Ob ich nicht sauer bin??? Nein! Nein, natürlich bin ich nicht sauer. Aber ein klein bisschen beleidigt sein, darf ich doch, oder? Vielleicht steht mir das ja noch zu nachdem meine Familie,… lass mich das noch mal betonen: MEINE Familie hat mich hintergangen, pfercht mich ohne zu fragen mit jemanden wie DIR in meinem EIGENEN Haus ein und DU, du fragst mich ob ich sauer sei. Nein… Nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Alles bestens!"

Langsam wurde auch Draco wütend. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Weasley. ICH habe mir das auch nicht ausgesucht. Meinst du ich hätte eine Wahl gehabt?"

„Ja", flüsterte der Rotschopf, „ja, du hast eine Wahl gehabt. Du hättest nach Slytherin gehen können."

„Das reicht jetzt, Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore hatte sich wohl endlich dazu entschieden einzugreifen. Draco war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Ron es so schnell begreifen würde. Dieser hatte nach Dumbledores Eingreifen die Lippen zusammen gekniffen und starrte wütend vor sich hin. Und da verstand Draco, dass Ron es NICHT begriffen hatte, er hatte nur verstanden, dass er seine Ferien ohne Draco verbracht hätte, wäre dieser nach Slytherin gekommen.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie der Schulleiter einen großen, flachen Stein auf den Tisch legte und sie aufforderte diesen zu berühren. Wie in Trance legte er einen Finger auf die glatte Oberfläche und wurde im nächsten Moment von den Füßen gerissen. Der vertraute Zug am Bauchnabel ließ jedoch schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder nach und Draco fand sich in einer chaotischen Wohnküche wieder.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja!" Die mollige Frau war bestimmt Mrs. Weasley. Sie wollte ihren Sohn in den Arm nehmen, doch der stieß ihren Arm beiseite und rannte eine Treppe hoch.

„Ron!" Doch Gerufene ließ sich nicht wieder blicken. Die kleine Frau war tiefrot geworden und sah aus, als wenn es gleich aus ihren Ohren anfangen würde zu dampfen. „Ronald! Du kommst jetzt sofort wieder runter!"

Nichts passierte und Mrs. Weasley erinnerte sich wohl wieder an Draco.

Sie nahm Draco in den Arm.

„Ach mein lieber Junge… Es tut mir Leid, dass mein Sohn so… so uneinsichtig ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so verstimmt sein würde. Aber das gibt sich schon wieder. Warts nur ab. Wenn er erst mal merkt, dass er endlich einen gleichaltrigen Quidditschpartner hat, wird er sich schon wieder beruhigen. Jetzt komm erst mal zum Essen."

Draco hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, auch nicht, als die rundliche Frau ihn an einen Tisch führte und auf einen Stuhl drückte. Sie hatte ihn in den Arm genommen. Ihn, einen Wildfremden und Sohn eines Todessers. Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Erst als Rons Mutter einen großen Topf mit ihrem Zauberstab antickte, der daraufhin anfing Suppe auf 3 Teller zu verteilen, fand er seine Sprache wieder.

„Danke", würgte er hastig heraus.

Mrs. Weasley schaute ihn überrascht an. „Hm? Was meinst du, mein Junge?"

„Danke, dass sie mich für die Ferien aufgenommen haben."

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich! Als Dumbledore uns deine Geschichte erzählte, haben wir sofort zugesagt. Es war so unglaublich mutig von dir, dich trotz deiner Familie für Gryffindor zu entscheiden. Und da du dich auch noch mit Ron angefreundet hast, war es doch selbstverständlich, dass wir dich aufnehmen."

Draco schaute sie perplex an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Er war doch eigentlich eine zusätzliche Last. Gerade bei so vielen Kindern und auch noch während der Weihnachtsfeiertage. Doch diese Familie war nicht für ihre vielen Kinder, sondern auch für viel Wärme und Freundlichkeit berühmt. Gerade als Draco erneut zu einem Dank ansetzten wollte brüllte Mrs. Weasley mit einer solchen Lautstärke den Namen ihres Sohnes durchs Haus, dass Dracos Ohren anfingen zu klingeln.

Doch Ron ließ sich erneut nicht blicken und ein einziger Blick auf Mrs. Weasley zeigte, dass das ein großer Fehler gewesen war. Sie schnaubte laut und stürmte die Treppe hoch.

Nun war Draco alleine in der Küche und hatte Zeit sich den Raum mal anzusehen. Was er sah war so vollkommen anders, als das was er gewohnt war. Wo in Malfoy Manor eine leere Fläche, ein Bild oder eine Blumenvase war, war im Hause der Weasleys ein Sessel, ein Korb mit Krimskrams oder einfach nur undefinierbare Sachen. Es gab wirklich keinen Winkel, der nicht vollgestellt war. Doch was Draco am meisten Überraschte war, dass ihm das ganze Durcheinander gefiel. Es wirkte Gemütlich und strahlte eine Geborgenheit aus, die ihm bisher Fremd gewesen war. Es war alles so vollkommen anders, dass er sich auf Anhieb wohl fühlte. Vor allem die Farben verstärkten das Gefühl. Gryffindors Farben waren überall vertreten und zeigten jedem Gast sofort welchem Gründer die Familie treu war. In Malfoy Manor war das genauso, nur das alles in Grün, Silber und Schwarz gehalten war. Er mochte diese Farben zwar, doch es waren nun mal kalte Farben, die nicht in ein gemütliches Haus passten.

In diesem Moment waren aus den oberen Stockwerken laute Stimmen zu hören. Allem Anschein nach, versuchte Mrs. Weasley Ron wohl klar zu machen, dass er so nicht mit Draco umspringen konnte. Draco schnaubte. Die Mühe konnte sie sich sparen. Er verstand Ron ja eigentlich. Er wäre wohl auch nicht so sonderlich begeistert gewesen, wenn ein Mitglied der Familie Weasley über Weihnachten mit nach Malfoy Manor gekommen wäre. Dennoch hatten sie sich in den letzten Wochen etwas angefreundet und Draco hatte schon ein bisschen gehofft, dass Ron ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben würde. Doch anscheinend war dem nicht so.

„RONALD WEASLEY!!! Du wirst jetzt sofort mit runter kommen, oder es setzt was."

Oh, oh… Die liebe, nette Mrs. Weasley konnte sich anscheinend ganz gut durchsetzten. Draco grinste. Ja, ja, das hatte seine Mutter auch immer gut gekonnt. Doch Dracos Grinsen verschwand, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Er wollte Ron nicht zeigen, dass er sich jetzt auch noch über ihn lustig machte. Dann wäre der Rotschopf bestimmt endgültig ausgeflippt. Im Moment wandte er anscheinend eine neue Taktik an. Er ignorierte Draco. Er würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Wortlos setzte er sich an den Tisch, zog einen gefüllten Teller zu sich ran und begann mit gesenktem Kopf zu essen. Mrs. Weasley setzte sich nun auch an den Tisch und fing ebenfalls an zu essen. Nach ein paar Minuten des schweigenden Löffelns platzte ihr aber erneut der Kragen.

„Merlin und Morgana. RON, jetzt sei doch nicht so stur. Wenigsten reden kannst du mit Draco doch. Er hat dir doch nichts getan!"

Ron schwieg.

Mrs. Weasley seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Draco. Ich hätte wirklich mehr von meinem Sohn erwartet." Während sie das sagte ignorierte sie Ron nun sehr gekonnte und tat einfach so, als wenn ihr Sohn nicht anwesend war.

Draco musste schon wieder grinsen. Diese Frau hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Indem sie über Ron redete, als wenn er nicht anwesend war, tat sie genau das was er auch tat: Sich gegenseitig ignorieren. Allerdings war diese Maßnahme auch die beste Methode um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Und sie funktionierte!

„MOM! Ich bin vielleicht auch noch anwesend? Was meinst du damit du hast mehr von mir erwartet? Du konntest dir ja wohl denken wie ich reagieren würde. Immerhin hat seine Familie jahrelang unsere beleidigt und niedergemacht."

„Und genau das ist der Punkt, Ron! Genau das ist der Punkt. Seine Familie!"

Ron schaute seine Mutter verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?" Doch Mrs. Weasley beachtete ihn nicht und gab Draco die Gelegenheit selber darauf zu reagieren.

„Ron… Ich weiß, dass meine Familie die deine nicht immer nett behandelt hat…" Ron schnaubte zustimmend; Draco ignorierte es, „… aber ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass du in den letzten Monaten einen bisschen besseren Eindruck von mir bekommen hast. Und nur für den Fall, dass es dir doch nicht aufgefallen ist, lass es mich dir noch mal aufzählen: Meine gesamte Familie war in Slytherin; ich bin in Gryffindor. Meine Familie hat immer Andere beleidigt; ich habe das nie getan. Meine Familie hat Muggelgeborene wie Dreck behandelt; ich bin mit einer befreundet. Meine Familie hat deine jahrelang beleidigt; ich bin bzw. war ansatzweise mit dir befreundet. Vor zwei Tagen noch haben wir GEMEINSAM Harry und Hermine in der Schneeballschlacht platt gemacht. Wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen, hatten Spaß zusammen, haben zusammen gelacht und schlafen seit mehreren Monaten in einem Schlafsaal, ohne dass dich jemand erdolcht hat. Fällt dir vielleicht eine klitzigkleine Kleinigkeit auf?"

Ron starrte ihn nach dieser Rede einfach nur sprachlos an und auch Mrs. Weasley fehlten offensichtlich die Worte.

„Nein?", antwortete Draco sich selbst, „Wir haben uns wie Freunde verhalten. FREUNDE, Ron! Und noch was: Hast du je mal darüber nachgedacht, WARUM ich in Gryffindor bin, WARUM ich keine Briefe von meinem so genanntem Vater bekomme, WARUM ich mit Hermine befreundet bin und vor allem WARUM ICH ÜBERHAUPT HIER BIN??? Meinst du ich würde deiner Familie zur Last fallen WENN ICH DIE WAHL HÄTTE NACH HAUSE ZU FAHREN???? Oder denkst du ich würde das Risiko eingehen von dir umgebracht zu werden, wenn ich nicht wüsste, DASS DU ES 1000 MAL SCHNELLER UND SANFTER MACHEN WÜRDEST ALS MEIN LIEBER VATER?????" Draco war am Ende immer lauter geworden, bis er schließlich aufgesprungen war und nur schwer atmend, mit geballten Fäusten vor Ron stand.

„Dein… Vater will dich… um… umbringen", stotterte Ron mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme.

Draco antwortet nicht, sondern rannte die Treppe hoch. Zwei Etagen weiter oben blieb er schwer atmend stehen. Er war so überstürzt aus der Küche geflohen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass er sich in diesem Haus gar nicht auskannte. Frustriert ließ er sich an einer Wand nach unten gleiten bis er auf dem Boden hockte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss resigniert die Augen. Was hatte ihn bloß geritten, dass er so ausgeflippt war. Das war ihm ja noch nie passiert und dann auch noch bei fremden Leuten, bei denen er die nächsten zwei Wochen verbringen sollte. Oh man, oh man, da hatte er sich ja in was reingeritten.

Plötzlich ertönten Schritte und Draco öffnete die Augen. Doch nicht Mrs. Weasley sondern Ron stand am Treppenabsatz und blickte ihn zerknirscht an.

„Hi… ähm… hilft es etwas wenn ich sage es tut mir Leid? Dass ich ein blinder Vollidiot war? Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich es nicht früher begriffen hab… Es tut mir wirklich Leid! Also dann… wenn du was brauchst…" Ron fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Ron?"

„Hm?"

„Danke!" Draco grinste ihn an und Ron lächelte verlegen zurück. Dann streckte er dich Hand aus um Draco vom Boden zu helfen. Lächelnd ergriff Draco sieh und ließ sich hoch ziehen.

„Komm jetzt zeig ich dir erstmal wo du schläfst! Wir haben leider nicht so viele Zimmer, und da Charly und Bill über Weihnachten auch hier sein werden, wird es wohl etwas eng. Du wirst mit bei mir im Zimmer schlafen."

_Flashback Ende_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na Leute, wie war das????

Ich würde mich wirklich wahnsinnig über ein Review freuen!!! Vor allem nach so langer Zeit… und vielleicht bekommt meine Schreibblockade mit jedem Review ja einen Knacks mehr… ^^ :D

Also schreibt fleißig!

LLG euer Bücherwurm


End file.
